Hermiones Abschlussjahr
by Julika Novalis
Summary: In Hermiones siebtem Schuljahr spielen Draco und sie ein Spielchen unter Feinden/Freunden. Derweil haben Snape und Sirius die Körper getauscht. Hermione findet alle beide und Remus sehr heiß! PWP, HGxSS, HGxSB, HGxRL. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.
1. Kapitel 1

19.01.2009, 23:57 Uhr

Hier ist das erste Kapitel meines neuen Übersetzungsprojektes! Das Original ist von Wickedswanz und steht auf adultfanfiction (dot) net.

(Und ja: Ich habe zu viel Zeit.)

_Disclaimer: _Charaktere und Orte von JK Rowling, Handlung von Wickedswanz, Übersetzung von mir.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Hermiones Abschlussjahr

Draco und Hermione stürzten ihren Feuerwhisky herunter und schüttelten sich, als die brennende Flüssigkeit durch ihre Kehlen floss. Nachdem bekannt gemacht worden war, dass sie und Draco in der siebten Klasse Schulsprecher von Hogwarts sein würden, hatte Sirius beschlossen, eine Party zu schmeißen, um das zu feiern.

Die Party war in vollem Gange und jeder schaffte es, ein bisschen zu viel zu trinken, bis nur noch fünf von ihnen um den kleinen Tisch herum saßen, redeten und lachten und zu viel Spaß hatten, um schlafen zu gehen. Sirius schlug auf den Tisch und lachte, als er zusah, wie die beiden Schulsprecher noch einen Kurzen tranken und die Gesichter verzogen. Remus starrte ihn finster an, musste dann aber auch lächeln, als Hermione mit geschlossenen Augen und herausgestreckter Zunge den Kopf schüttelte.

Snape war an der Reihe und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, da auch er die Wirkung des Alkohols genoss. "Ich habe mich noch nie in ein Tier verwandelt."

Remus und Sirius verdrehten die Augen und tranken.

"Oh, wie kreativ, Snape", bemerkte Sirius und stellte sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch, wo es sich wieder füllte. "Ich habe noch nie einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt." Er grinste und sah zu, wie Hermione ein weiteres Glas herunterstürzte und sich schüttelte. "Sie ist so, süß, wenn sie das macht." Er lehnte sich herüber zu ihrem Ohr und sagte, "Bist du sicher, dass du nicht ins Bett musst, meine kleine Streberin?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und streckte Sirius die Zunge heraus. "Du musst wissen, dass ich sehr stolz darauf bin, eine Streberin zu sein. Ich habe dafür lange und hart gearbeitet." Malfoy kicherte und sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich war noch nie ein Frettchen."

Er sah sie böse an und kippte sein Glas hinunter.

"Ich bin keine Jungfrau." Er grinste sie siegessicher an, aber als ihre Reaktion ausblieb, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als sich Malfoys Augen weiteten. "Ach komm, das ist doch nicht so schockierend." Sie grinste, als sie noch drei andere Augenpaare auf sich ruhen fühlte. Sie sah sie an. "Was ist? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich immer auch die Extraaufgaben mache."

Sirius ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und seine Schultern zuckten. Malfoys Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er lachte richtig fröhlich, ganz anders als sein übliches sarkastisches Lachen.

Sie sah Remus an, der sie angrinste. "Also, Professor", sie hob ihr Glas, "was haben Sie noch nie gemacht?"

Remus überlegte einen Moment, lächelte dann und sah zu Sirius. "Ich habe mich noch nie in die Freundin meines besten Freundes verliebt."

Sirius zog eine Grimasse und schluckte seinen Drink. Remus und Hermione brachen vor Lachen zusammen, Hermione wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen, als sie Sirius' Arm tätschelte.

"Ich wusste es! Lily, oder?" Sie lächelte ihn an und er musste zurückgrinsen.

"Kluges Kind", murmelte er, aber seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und seine Augen glitzerten, als er sie ansah.

"Unausstehliche Besserwisserin, wolltest du wohl sagen", warf Snape ein und handelte sich einen finsteren Blick von Remus und Sirius ein. Malfoy und Hermione kicherten nur und lächelten sich wissend an. Snape hatte nicht besonders viel Phantasie.

Das Trinkspiel ging weiter, ab und zu unterbrochen von weiteren Lachanfällen und erklärenden Geschichten. Malfoy hieb seine Hand auf den Tisch in einem erfolglosen Versuch, sein Schütteln zu kontrollieren, nachdem Hermione etwas gesagt hatte.

"Granger..." er musste innehalten, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen, "Das ist das Ekelhafteste, das ich je gehört habe."

"Hey! Ich habs ja nicht gemacht." Sie blickte empört, lächelte dann aber wieder.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Egal... Du hast es gesagt, also bist du schuld."

"Das ist nicht fair."

"Doch." Remus nickte und knallte dabei seinen Kopf auf den Tisch, während seine Schultern bebten.

Die Stimmung beruhigte sich ein wenig und Hermione bemerkte, dass Sirius sie mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf neugierig ansah. Sie grinste und hob eine Augenbraue als Einladung für die Frage, die er gerne stellen wollte.

"Harry oder Ron?" fragte Sirius mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen.

"Harry oder Ron was?" fragte sie in einem Tonfall, der ihm sagte, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was er meinte.

"Oh Gott", unterbrach Snape, "Bitte sagen Sie nicht, es war Potter."

"Igitt, nein!" Hermione erschauerte.

"He! Du redest über mein Patenkind!" rief Sirius und sah sie böse an.

"Dann vögel du ihn doch", gab Hermione zurück und zwinkerte dem lachenden Malfoy zu. "Aber ich sag's nicht, das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihm." Sie hob die Hand, als Sirius noch etwas sagen wollte. "Nein, es war auch nicht Ron. Glaub mir, von einem hormongesteuerten Teenager befummelt zu werden ist nicht halb so aufregend wie es klingt."

Malfoy kicherte und lehnte sich zu Snape, "Ich wette, es war jemand von Slytherin."

"Nein! Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich würde mich von einem dieser schleimigen Idioten anfassen lassen?" Hermione machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht.

Remus grinste. "Ich glaube, die geben nicht auf, Hermione."

"Er hat recht", grinste Malfoy, "Wenn du es nicht sagst, muss ich annehmen, dass es Goyle war."

Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte ihn über den Tisch hinweg finster an. "Na gut", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne, "Aber du musst mir zuerst sagen, wer deine erste war."

Malfoy dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte er. "Okay. Tonks."

Hermiones Mund stand offen. Dann ließ sie den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und hatte einen Kicheranfall. "Oh mein Gott... Tonks?"

"Was ist daran falsch?" Malfoys Augen verengten sich.

"Ist sie nicht deine Cousine?" Brachte sie heraus. Sie lachte noch mehr. "Ihr Reinblüter... Müsst das Blut schön sauber halten, nicht? Freud hätte seinen Spaß mit euch gehabt."

"Ja ja Granger, du verstehst nur nichts von Züchtung", murmelte Malfoy und starrte sie immer noch an. "Wer zum Henker ist überhaupt Freud?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. "Er ist ein Muggelpsychiater, der meinte, nur weil er seine Mutter vögeln wollte, wollen das auch alle anderen."

Remus schnipste plötzlich mit den Fingern und griff nach Sirius' Arm. "Das war der Witz! Lilys Witz, weißt du noch?"

Sirius sah Hermione seltsam an und nickte langsam. "Klingt nach einem Fall für Dr. Freud."

Hermione lächelte und zuckte die Achseln. "Naja, ihr wisst ja, was man über Genies sagt." Sie stand auf und klatschte einmal in die Hände. "Ich glaube, es ist Schlafenszeit", sagte sie fröhlich und entfernte sich ein wenig vom Tisch.

"Granger", sagten Malfoy und Snape zusammen.

"Ja?" fragte sie voller Unschuld.

Malfoy lehnte sich über den Tisch. "Wenn du nicht auspackst, erzähle ich allen, dass du mit Tonks und mir einen Dreier hattest."

Hermione beugte sich zu ihm herunter. "Dann erzähle ich, dass du danach geweint und gesagt hast, nur Muggelgeborene könnten dich befriedigen."

"Ooh, du bist gut", grinste er hinterhältig. "Ich erzähle, dass du Professor Snapes Namen geschrien hast, als du gekommen bist."

"Malfoy." Snapes Stimme war gefährlich leise, aber beide ignorierten ihn.

"Du Mistkerl." Hermione sah ihn böse an und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Als ob du mich dazu bringen könntest, irgendeinen Namen zu schreien."

"Willst du es herausfinden?" Malfoy lehnte sich zu ihr und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

Sirius und Remus sahen von einem zum anderen; sie mochten nicht, wie sich das Gespräch entwickelte.

Hermione grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, dann hob sie die Hände zum Zeichen, dass sie sich ergab, und setzte sich wieder. Sie zählte an den Fingern ab, "Letztes Jahr - 18. Geburtstag - Charlie Weasley."

"Das ist unmöglich, Granger. "Du wirst dieses Jahr 17, genau wie ich. Wie kannst du letztes Jahr 18 geworden sein?"

"Ich musste in der dritten Klasse einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen, um alle Kurse zu besuchen, für die ich mich eingetragen hatte, und die Hausaufgaben dafür zu machen, außerdem musste ich Harry und Ron Nachhilfe geben, Hagrid helfen, Seidenschnabel freizukriegen, Remus' Geheimnis bewahren, Sirius rausschmuggeln..." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Dann habe ich mir hier und da ein bisschen Zeit für mich genommen, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren." Sie atmete tief ein und seufzte. "Das war ein langes Jahr."

"Wow." Malfoy war baff. "Du bist irgendwie cool", er zuckte die Achseln, "für eine Muggelgeborene."

Hermione lächelte und hob die Schultern. "Ich habe meine hellen Momente."

Sirius wähle diese Gelegenheit, um einzuwerfen: "Und, wie war der Sex?"

Hermione und Draco starrten ihn an.

Hermione stand auf und nickte leicht zu Remus und Snape. "Die Herren." Sie sah zu dem verdrossen blickenden Sirius und musste lächeln. Sie nickte auch ihm zu. "Casanova." Sie kicherte und sah zu Draco. "Gute Nacht, Draco. Es war ein lustiger Abend."

Er lächelte, als sie seinen Vornamen benutzte. "Gute Nacht, Hermione."

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen. Die Augen fest zugekniffen stolperte sie aus dem Bett, tastete sich zur Tür und die Treppe herunter bis in die Küche, wo sie sich auf den Tisch setzte, weil sie keinen Stuhl finden konnte. Nacheinander öffnete sie beide Augen und sah Harry und Ron, die sie ansahen, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe. Als sie vorsichtig den Kopf drehte, sah sie Sirius am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzen und Draco, der Kaffee machte.

Sie sah zurück zu Harry und Ron. "Was ist? Warum seht ihr mich so an?"

Die Blicke der Jungen glitten an ihrem Körper abwärts. Sie sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass sie immer noch den weißen Slip trug, in dem sie immer schlief.

"Hermione..." Ron sprach als erstes, kam jedoch nicht über ihren Namen hinaus. Harry übernahm.

"Du bist ein Mädchen." Seine Wangen färbten sich rot, als seine Blicke über ihre kurvige weibliche Figur wanderten.

"Was, wirklich?" erwiderte Hermione sarkastisch. "Findest du wirklich, dass ich ein Mädchen bin? Ehrlich, ihr beiden, wir sind jetzt schon seit über sechs Jahren befreundet und ihr habt jetzt erst bemerkt, dass ich weiblich bin." Sie stöhnte auf und legte sich rückwärts auf den Tisch, da ihr Kopf zu explodieren drohte. "Wie zum Teufel kann es sein, dass ich in einem Haus voller Männer bin, und trotzdem als einzige darüber informiert bin, dass ich keinen Penis habe." Sie ignorierte Sirius' schnaubendes Lachen.

Draco setzte sich neben sie auf den Tisch und klatschte ihr auf das Bein. "Ich hab's bemerkt, weißt du noch, wie ich dir letztes Jahr meine 25 Zentimeter angeboten habe?"

Hermione hustete und bedeckte ihr Gesicht, als sie ein Lachen aufsteigen fühlte. "Aua, es tut weh zu lachen. Das ist ekelhaft, Frettchen, und nebenbei bemerkt glaube ich nicht, dass du 25 Zentimeter anzubieten hast. Der Einzige, der dem nahe kommen könnte, ist Snape, und er hasst mich, also werde ich es wohl nicht so bald herausfinden." Sie lachte wieder und schrie vor Schmerz auf, als ihr Kopf zerplatzen wollte.

"Miss Granger, das ist kein angemessenes Benehmen für eine Schulsprecherin." Snapes tiefe Stimme drang an ihr Ohr.

Sie grinste und kicherte. "Oh Severus, dein Timing ist mal wieder unfehlbar. Bitte, mein Kopf dröhnt und mir tut alles weh, also nimm diese aufregend großen Hände und gib mir was von dem Katertrank, den du gemacht hast."

"Miss Granger!"

"Severus, bitte! Du hast noch ein ganzes Jahr, um mich zu quälen und zu schikanieren, benimm dich nur dieses eine Mal wie ein Mensch und lindere meinen Schmerz." Sie setzte sich beim Reden auf und blickte direkt auf seine schwarzgewandete Brust.

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, hielt er ihr ein Glas übelriechender Flüssigkeit unter die Nase. Sie nahm das Glas mit einem gemurmelten Dank und trank den Inhalt schnell. Sie zwinkerte einmal, zweimal, und ihr Kopf war wieder klar. Oh Scheiße.

"Ihr Mistkerle, wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich zu zwingen, in Unterwäsche hier runterzukommen und Professor Snape um den Trank anzubetteln, wenn ihr ihn mir hättet hochbringen können! Ihr wusstet doch, dass ich einen Kater haben würde." Sie sprang vom Tisch und marschierte so würdevoll sie konnte aus dem Raum, wobei ihre Hüften unter dem weißen Slip verführerisch hin und her schwangen.

Sirius fand als erstes die Sprache wieder. "Sie ist entzückend, wenn sie wütend ist."

Draco kicherte. "Ich wette, sie vögelt wie eine Wildkatze."

"Das habe ich gehört!" kam ihre Stimme von oben und ihre Tür schlug mit einem Knall zu.

* * *

Ich freue mich über Reviews! Übrigens habe ich Mittwoch Geburtstag... *zwinker*


	2. Kapitel 2

26.02.2009, 21:59

Hier ist ein neues Kapitel! Sorry, dass es wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert hat, aber im Moment kann ich mich ganz schlecht konzentrieren. Ich hangele mich immer nur von Absatz zu Absatz...

_Disclaimer:_ Bla. JKRs und Wickedswanz'. Bla. Übersetzung von mir.

Viel Spaß und vergesst das Reviewen nicht! ; )

* * *

Später an diesem Morgen saß Hermione am Tisch und frühstückte Obst und Toast. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee und machte Remus ein Kompliment, dass er ihm perfekt gelungen sei, und erntete ein breites Grinsen und leicht gerötete Wangen. Das hatte sie bei Remus noch nie gesehen. Sie bemerkte, dass Sirius ihr amüsierte Blicke zuwarf und biss sich innen auf die Wange, um sie nicht zu erwidern.

Sie aß ohne Hast und bedachte Professor Snape mit einem kurzen Blick, als er sich mit seinem Kaffe ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

"Schön zu sehen, dass Sie angemessenere Kleidung auftreiben konnten, Miss Granger", sagte Snape steif.

Hermione sah auf und fühlte ihre Wangen warm werden. "Ja, Professor. Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten vorhin entschuldigen. Ich bin wohl kein Morgenmensch."

Sie starrte Harry und Ron finster an, als diese prusteten.

"Ja, nun, Miss Granger, Sie sollten aufpassen, was Sie anziehen, denn wie Sie schon bemerkt haben, ist dies ein Haus voller Männer."

"Oh bitte, Professor, Sie reden so, als befänden wir uns in der Welt von Vladimir Nabokov", erwiderte sie und war schockiert, als sich seine Augenbrauen wissend hoben. Wer hätte das gedacht? Snape hat ein Muggelbuch gelesen!

"Ah, aber Sie, Miss Granger, sind kein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen. Sie sind eine neunzehnjährige Frau."

Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen und lächelte dann frech. "Soll das heißen, dass ich Sie Severus nennen darf?"

Hermione musste sich auf die Wange beißen, um nicht zu lachen, und für einen Moment war sie sicher, dass Rauch aus seinen Ohren gekommen war. Bei Sirius' hörbarem Prusten konnte sie fast nicht mehr.

"Wer zum Teufel ist Nabokov?" rief Ron über den Tisch, mit immer noch vollem Mund.

"Nicht fluchen, Mr Weasley!" fuhr Snape ihn an.

Sirius warf ein Stück Toast nach Ron und hob in gespielter Drohung den Zeigefinger, bevor er antwortete. "Er hat dieses komplett überflüssige Buch über einen Lehrer geschrieben, der es mit einer Schülerin treiben will."

"Was?!" riefen Snape und Hermione gleichzeitig und sahen sich schockiert an. Hermione grinste als erste.

"Im besagten Buch geht es um einen Lehrer, der sich in eine Schülerin verliebt und davon langsam verrückt wird", sagte Hermione ruhig, aber bestimmt.

"Und es ist nicht", fuhr Snape fort, "so ein schmutziger Schulmädchenporno, den du offenbar brauchst, Black. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie zum Teufel du Lehrer geworden bist, aber langsam scheint es klar zu werden."

Beide Männer sprangen auf, mit den Händen an den Zauberstäben, doch sie wurden unterbrochen, als Malfoy im Kamin erschien.

"Schmutziger Schulmädchenporno? Anscheinend komme ich gerade rechtzeitig." Er blinzelte Hermione zu und grinste noch breiter, als sie ihn finster ansah.

Die beiden Männer setzten sich wieder und Hermione nutzte die Chance, um unversehrt dem heiklen Gespräch zu entkommen. Schnell stand sie auf und strich ihren knielangen Schulrock, die weiße Bluse und die rote Krawatte glatt.

"Wir müssen los, es ist fast elf Uhr." Hermione sah nicht auf, während sie in ihren Taschen nach einem Haargummi suchte und schließlich eins fand. "Wo warst du überhaupt, Malfoy?"

Alle standen auf und machten sich fertig, um zu gehen. Remus räumte den Tisch ab und überließ Kreacher das schmutzige Geschirr. Sirius zog seine zerknitterte Krawatte aus der Tasche und schlang sie ungeschickt um den Hals. Snape zupfte seine Robe zurecht und runzelte die Stirn, als Harry und Ron es ihm gleichtaten.

"Der Schulsprecher vom letzten Jahr hat mich gebeten, zu einer letzten Besprechung zu kommen." Malfoy sah zu, wie Hermione ihre langen Locken zu einem losen Knoten zusammen nahm und ihn mit dem Haargummi fixierte. "Er lässt übrigens schön grüßen." Er grinste, als sie plötzlich aufblickte.

Sie hustete. "Wirklich? Das ist nett von ihm." Sie versuchte, lässig zu klingen und unterdrückte ein Erröten, das sich bei der Erinnerung an ihre einzige Nacht mit Zabini im letzten Jahr ihn ihr Gesicht stehlen wollte. "Wie geht es Mr Zabini?"

Malfoys Grinsen verbreiterte sich und seine Augen zeigten, dass er ein Geheimnis wusste. "Sehr gut", sagte er nur, als er sich an ihr vorbeischob und zur Tür hinausging. Sie starrte ihm böse hinterher.

"Wichser", murmelte sie. Sie drehte sich um und sah Sirius, der immer noch mit seiner Krawatte kämpfte, während die anderen ihre Sachen zusammensuchten.

Kopfschüttelnd schob sie seine Hände weg und half ihm. "Nach dem Abschluss werde ich in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen. Du musst lernen, dir deine Krawatte selbst zu binden." Sie wollte streng klingen, konnte aber angesichts seiner funkelnden Welpenaugen ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Aber du kannst das so gut", schmollte er. "Du musst mich eben heiraten, Mione."

Hermione lachte und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, um die Knitterfalten in der Seide zu glätten. "Oh ja, klar, das käme bestimmt gut an." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ordnete die Krawatte unter seinem Kragen. Sie ahmte Rita Kimmkorns Stimme nach, als sie fortfuhr: "Hermione Granger, ein unscheinbares aber ehrgeiziges Mädchen, hat den Ex-Askabanhäftling und beliebten Playboy Sirius Black hinterhältig dazu gebracht, sie zu heiraten."

Sirius warf lachend den Kopf zurück. "Es würde sich fast lohnen, das wirklich zu machen, nur um sie sabbern zu sehen."

Sie lächelten sich einen Moment zu. Keiner von beiden war sicher, wann sie so eine einfache Freundschaft geschlossen hatten, aber beide genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen.

"So, bist du bereit für dein erstes Jahr als neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" Hermione war mit dem Binden der Krawatte fertig und glättete ihr Werk.

"Hab tierisch Schiss. Hogwarts' VgdDK-Lehrer gehen dahin wie die Fliegen." Sirius schauderte.

"Hmm." Hermione sah ihn nachdenklich an und zählte an den Fingern ab. "Todesser, Schwindler, Werwolf, Todesser, Schlampe, Snape,", sie zeigte auf ihn, "Ex-Knasti." Sie kicherte. "Du passt perfekt dazu."

Sirius beugte sich vor. "Das stimmt nicht ganz."

Hermione lehnte sich ihm entgegen. "Und das von einem Mann mit Tattoos auf den Fingern."

Sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und merkte plötzlich, wie nahe sie sich waren. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, wie es wäre, wenn er sie küsste. Zum hundertsten Mal fragte Sirius sich das gleiche. Sein Blick traf ihren und sie sah, dass er sich verdunkelte, kurz zu ihrem Mund und wieder hoch huschte. Sie öffnete erwartungsvoll die Lippen und fühlte ihren Körper zittern.

Sirius legte den Kopf leicht seitlich und näherte sich ihr. "Mi..." Aber sie wurden unterbrochen.

"Hey Tatze, gehen wir jetzt oder nicht!?" Remus platzte in den Raum um zu sehen, was sie so lange aufhielt, und sah gerade noch, wie sie auseinandersprangen.

Mit einem hinterhältigen Blitzen in den Augen reagierte Sirius schnell mit Entrüstung. "Moony! Gut, dass du kommst." Er zeigte ängstlich auf die schockierte Hermione. "Sie droht, mich festzuhalten und mir die Haare zu flechten!"

Sie verstand sofort und warf Remus einen unschuldigen Blick zu, bevor sie Sirius angrinste. "Ach, komm schon, du willst es doch auch." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Tief drinnen wünscht sich jeder Mann, hübsch auszusehen, besonders so eitle Männer wie du, Sirius."

"Oh nein, hört auf!" Remus schob beide hinaus auf den Flur. "Ich habe keine Lust, den Zug zu verpassen, nur weil ihr beide wieder streitet."

~*~*~

Nachdem sie versprochen hatte, dass sie Harry und Ron später treffen würde, lief Hermione durch den Zug zum Abteil der Schulsprecher. Sie ging schnell hinein und schloss die Tür. Einen Moment stand sie nur da und sah sich im Abteil um. Zwei lange Lederbänke, beinahe hätte ich Sirius geküsst, ein kleiner Tisch, beinahe hätte Sirius mich geküsst, und ein großes Fenster. Ohne nachzudenken warf sie das Fenster auf und schrie in den Wind. Angst, Verwirrung, Aufregung.

Wollte sie eine Beziehung mit Sirius? Wahrscheinlich war er einfach seinem Instinkt gefolgt. Mann sieht Mädchen und will Sex. Das schien größtenteils seine Philosophie zu sein. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich war das alles. Einfach nur Sirius, der sich wie Sirius benahm. Sie war ein bisschen erleichtert. Sie war zwar absolut kein naives Kind, aber um ehrlich zu sein war sie auf einen Mann wie Sirius nicht vorbereitet.

"Das ist ein interessantes kleines Ritual, Granger", ertönte Dracos Stimme hinter ihr und sie schloss schnell das Fenster und setzte sich hin.

"Das ist etwas Menschliches." Sie grinste hämisch. "Das verstehst du nicht."

Sie sah zu, wie sich sein Mund verzog und grinste selbstzufrieden, während er versuchte, ein Lachen zurückzuhalten. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und riss sich zusammen, bevor er sie wieder höhnisch anlächelte.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Hermione las und Draco sah aus dem Fenster. Ein paar Minuten vergingen. Draco zappelte herum. Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen. Draco schob ihr ein großes Blatt Pergament hin. Sie sah es, aber ignorierte es. Draco hustete. Hermione ignorierte ihn.

"Verdammt, Granger! Guck dir das blöde Ding endlich an", blaffte er und erhielt ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, als sie aufsah.

"Was ist das?" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament.

"Ein Spiel", sagte Draco und richtete sich auf, "das alle Schulsprecher, oder die meisten von ihnen, seit hunderten von Jahren spielen."

Er hatte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit errungen. Mit einem übertriebenen Gähnen lehnte sie sich vor und nahm das Pergament.

"Es ist ein Herausforderungsspiel, also wir stellen uns das Jahr über gegenseitig verschiedene Aufgaben, und wir müssen sie erfüllen", sagte Draco. "Wir unterschreiben beide und fordern uns dann heraus. Es macht Spaß."

"Ah-Ha." Hermione sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Jetzt lies das Ding schon." Er wedelte ungehalten mit der Hand. "Es gibt ein paar Grundregeln, zum Beispiel dürfen wir uns nicht herausfordern, sexuelle Gefälligkeiten am Gegenspieler oder anderen auszuführen, und wir dürfen uns nicht herausfordern, etwas Gefährliches zu machen oder irgendwas, wofür wir rausfliegen könnten." Er tippte auf das Pergament.

Hermione sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum bist du so scharf darauf, dass ich mitmache?"

Draco grinste schief. "Ah, gib's zu, Granger, du wolltest mich doch immer schon zu irgendwas herausfordern."

"Schon oft, aber die Grundregeln verbieten alles."

Dracos Grinsen verbreiterte sich und sein Blick wanderte über sie. "Süße, du musst mich nicht herausfordern..."

"Vergiss es, Frettchen."

Er lächelte, und dieses Mal war es echt. "Hermione, es ist unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Du bist Schulsprecherin und ich bin Schulsprecher. Wir haben es geschafft, Granger! Wir haben es ... überlebt."

Hermione lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Moment mal, hast du mich gerade Hermione genannt?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich vor. "Letzte Nacht. Das war ziemlich lustig, oder?" Sie nickte, und er fuhr fort: "Weißt du, wir können nicht befreundet sein, wenn diese Slytherin-Gryffindor-Feindschaft zwischen uns steht."

Hermione sah schockiert aus, aber auch erfreut. "Willst du damit sagen, dass du es willst? Also mit mir befreundet sein?"

"Hm, ja. Ich fand's richtig lustig gestern Abend, und ich dachte, hiermit können wir richtig Spaß haben."

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?" Hermione verengte die Augen.

"Jetzt unterschreib das verdammte Ding schon, Granger. Sei nicht so ein Mädchen", spottete Draco.

"Warum muss ich unterschreiben?" Hermione las immer noch und war heimlich ganz angetan von der Idee. Sie liebte Herausforderungen, und das hier wäre der Hammer. Sich Aufgaben für Draco auszudenken und ihn leiden zu sehen. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

"Es ist ein magischer Vertrag über ein Jahr. Wenn einer von uns sagt, 'Ich fordere dich heraus', MUSS der andere es tun, oder das Wort "Weichei" wird für den Rest des Jahres auf seine Stirn tätowiert sein."

"Das ist echt krank, Malfoy. Ich gebe dir auf keinen Fall so eine Macht über mich."

"Naja, du wirst die Macht auch über mich haben. Ich weiß, dass Blaise es letztes Jahr mit Lydia gespielt hat." Er beugte sich leicht vor. "Du erinnerst dich an Blaise, oder?"

Hermiones Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. "Was weißt du darüber?" fragte sie und wusste, dass er wusste, was sie meinte.

"Ich weiß, dass du im Schulsprecher-Badezimmer warst." Er grinste noch breiter. "Ich weiß, dass du es magst, wenn..."

"Schon gut!" Hermione wollte nicht wissen, was er wusste. Es war schlimm genug, dass er es wusste, sie wollte es nicht auch noch hören. "Okay, ich unterschreibe." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn ihm entgegen. "Aber erst machst du einen Zaubererschwur, dass du niemandem von meiner, äh, Indiskretion mit Blaise erzählst."

"Indiskretion? So nennt man das heutzutage?" Draco grinste böse. "Ich nenne es meistens Vö..." Hermione schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem sie ihm mit dem Zauberstab auf die Knöchel schlug.

"Und das schließt mich mit ein. Ich will nicht wissen, was er dir erzählt hat. Bei der Vorstellung, dass du sowas über mich weißt, wird mir schlecht."

Draco legte die Hand auf ihren Zauberstab. "Ich schwöre." Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen schob er ihr den Vertrag hin und sah zu, wie sie murrend unterschrieb.

"Das wirst du noch bereuen, Frettchen."

"Kann's kaum erwarten", höhnte Draco. "Bereit für deine erste Herausforderung? Und denk an Regel 25: Du darfst niemandem von dem Spiel erzählen, so lange der Vertrag noch läuft."

"Was!? Das habe ich nicht gesehen." Sie schnappte das Pergament und las. "Ahh, verdammte Scheiße, Malfoy." Sie atmete tief ein. "Okay, raus damit."

"Ich fordere dich heraus", sagte er und lehnte sich vor, "in das Abteil deiner kleinen Freunde zu gehen, dich erschöpft auf den Sitz fallen zu lassen und zu sagen, 'Wow! Das war gut', und dich dann zu weigern, irgendwelche Fragen darüber zu beantworten." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter als ihre Augen so groß wie Untertassen wurden.

"Du! Ich... Du..." Sie stand so würdevoll sie konnte auf. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Frettchen." Hermione schlug die Tür hinter sich zu als sie ging.

~*~*~

Hermione ließ sich Zeit damit, Harry und Ron zu finden, denn sie freute sich nicht gerade auf ihre Aufgabe. Im Gehen plante sie ihre Rache an Draco, von "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" beim Abendessen zu singen bis Snape zuzublinzeln. Sie kicherte über das letzte, wusste aber, dass sie nie so gemein zu ihm sein konnte.

Schließlich hörte sie vertrautes Lachen und grinste, als sie sich näherte. Vor der Tür hielt sie an und spähte hinein. Harry und Ron schienen alleine zu sein. Nachdem sie ein lautloses "Danke" gen Himmel geschickt hatte, warf sie die Tür auf und schlüpfte hinein. Hermione setzte sich schwungvoll neben Harry und sagte ihren Satz, "Wow! Das war gut." Doch als sie aufblickte, sah sie Professor Black und Professor Lupin auf der Bank gegenüber sitzen.

Hermione zuckte innerlich zusammen, dann grinste sie die beiden breit an. "Der Tag wird ja immer besser!"

Ron schob Harry beiseite um sie anzusehen. "Was meinst du damit? Was war gut?"

Hermione grinste. "Frag mich nicht, Ron, und ich werde dich nicht anlügen." Sie schnupperte und wandte sich zu Remus. "Professor?"

Remus grinste wölfisch, zog eine Tafel Schokolade aus der Tasche und gab sie ihr. "Sie haben einen bemerkenswerten Geruchssinn, Miss Granger." Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Wollen Sie uns irgendetwas erzählen?"

Hermione lachte, hielt einen Moment die Schokolade unter ihre Nase und genoss den Duft. "Nö, ich bin eine Frau, kein Wolf." Sie lehnte sich mit einem frechen Lächeln nach vorne. "Nur zu drei Vierteln so gefährlich."

Die Unterhaltung floss leicht dahin und Hermione bemerkte, dass Sirius ihr erwartungsvolle Blicke zuwarf. Aber was erwartete er? Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich an den gemeinsamen Moment in der Küche erinnerte, und sie wusste, was los war. Er wartete darauf, dass sie reagierte wie all die anderen dummen Püppchen, mit denen er sich vergnügte. Er wartete darauf, dass sie errötete und sich nach ihm verzehrte. Sie sah ihn direkt an und grinste breit. Sorry, Casanova, dieses Püppchen nicht.

Hermione lächelte Harry zu und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare. "Und, Cinderella, wirst du deine hässliche Tante wiedersehen?"

"Auf gar keinen Fall!" schnaubte Harry zum Spaß und überlegte dann einen Moment. "Vielleicht zu Weihnachten, nur um sie ein bisschen durcheinanderzubringen." Sie lachten und Ron sah empört drein, deshalb versuchten sie ihm das Konzept von Muggelmärchen zu erklären.

Harry sah zu Hermione, klaute ihr letztes Stück Schokolade und steckte es schnell in den Mund, bevor sie es ihm wieder entreißen konnte. "Wenn ich Cinderella bin, wer bist du dann?"

Hermione schürzte die Lippen und grinste dann. "Ich dachte an Rotkäppchen. Die Hütte im Wald, eine Frau in Rot, ein großer böser Wolf, ein Holzfäller." Sie kicherte und nahm sich noch ein Stück Schokolade von Remus. "Denk dir eine Schüssel mit Schokoladenkirschen dazu und schon hat man ein tolles Wochenende."

Harry lehnte sich an sie und lachte, und Hermione sah erfreut, dass auch Remus und Sirius lachten.

"Okay." Hermione stand auf und lächelte in die Runde. "Ich sollte wieder meine Rolle spielen." Sie sah Harry und Ron an. "Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, sehen wir uns beim Abendessen." Sie sah die beiden Männer an. "Professor Lupin, Professor Black." Sie beugte sich zu Sirius. "Denk daran, dass man deine Angst riechen kann. Viel Glück"

Sie fühlte Sirius' Augen auf sich ruhen als sie ging und lächelte. Jetzt musste sie sich um Draco kümmern...

* * *

Review?


	3. Kapitel 3

18.04.2009, 22:37 Uhr

Hey Leude! Ein neues Kapitel! Und es geht heiß her : )

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Hermione grinste, als sie an den Abteilen vorbeiging und kontrollierte, ob sich die anderen Schüler so benahmen, wie es sich für Hogwartsschüler gehörte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihre neue Aufgabe mochte und die Befriedigung, wenn sie einen Streit schlichten oder ein Pärchen trennen musste, die ein bisschen zu intim wurden.

Sie kicherte. Hermione verspürte den unheimlichen Drang, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und alle Fenster zu schließen, an denen sie vorbeiging. Sie dachte an Professor Snape und biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie lange hatte sie für ihn geschwärmt? Naja, so gemein wie er zu ihr war, auf jeden Fall zu lange. Wann hatte es überhaupt angefangen? Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf, während sie weiterging, und blieb abrupt stehen, als es ihr wieder einfiel.

Am Tag, als er ihnen im dritten Schuljahr diese Hausaufgabe gegeben hatte. Werwölfe. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über Hermiones Gesicht, als sie den Schulsprecher-Waggon betrat. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe für Draco, und wahrscheinlich würde Snape mal wieder der einzige sein, der den Witz kapierte, wie meistens. Ob er es lustig finden würde, war natürlich eine andere Sache.

"Und", ertönte Dracos selbstzufriedene Stimme, "Wie lief es, Zuckerschnute?"

"Erstens, nenn mich nie wieder so." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schwang ihre Füße auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen. "Zweitens, Ron spricht wohl nie mehr mit mir."

Draco hielt einen Finger hoch. "Kein großer Verlust." Dann hob er aufzählend einen zweiten Finger. "Ich fordere dich heraus, mich dich Zuckerschnute nennen zu lassen, wann ich will."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Oh, wie kreativ, Schatzi." Sie senkte die Wimpern und hob sie wieder. "Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, Draco."

"Oh, du nennst mich jetzt also Draco. Gut, dass du dich für einen Namen entschieden hast, denn mein Codebuch ist fast voll."

Sie sah ihn finster an. "Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht über Spitznamen beklagen." Sie grinste, als er leicht schuldbewusst dreinsah. Wurde auch Zeit.

"Willst du jetzt meine Aufgabe hören oder nicht?" Sie winkte ihn mit dem Finger auf den Sitz neben sich und flüsterte ihm ihre Aufgabe ins Ohr.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und pures Entsetzen stand in seinem Gesicht. "Was!? Das kann ich nicht machen, der bringt mich um! Und nicht mit dem Zauberstab, sondern mit den bloßen Händen...um meinen Hals."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, wird er nicht, sei nicht so ein Baby." Sie hielt eine Hand hoch. "Schließlich war das deine Idee."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. "Okay", sagte er zähneknirschend. "Sagst du mir wenigstens, warum? Ich meine, warum gerade dieser Satz?"

Sie lächelte und sah eine Sekunde weg. "Nenn es einen Insider."

Draco lehnte sich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen zu ihr. "Was für ein Insider?"

In diesem Moment flog die Abteiltür auf und die große, breite Silhouette von Sirius Black füllte den Türrahmen. Sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihm über den Rücken und eine Schulter, und seine normalerweise grauen Augen waren jetzt strahlend blau, als sie den so dicht neben Hermione sitzenden Jungen böse ansahen.

"Malfoy", knurrte er den in sich zusammensinkenden Slytherin an, "Verpiss dich und setz dich zu deinen Spießgesellen oder so."

Draco stand auf und grinste, doch in seinen Augen stand immer noch Angst. "Sie können so nicht mit mir sprechen."

Sirius sagte nichts. Er lächelte und seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als er den Jüngeren durchdringend anstarrte. Draco leckte sich über die Lippen und schien sich eine bissige Bemerkung zu überlegen, eine Beleidigung, doch Sirius' Blick war fest. Schließlich gewann Angst die Oberhand und Draco schob sich an ihm vorbei und lief schnell den Zug entlang um seine, wie Sirius es nannte, Spießgesellen zu suchen.

Hermione musste lachen. "Der hat sich ja vor Angst fast in die Hose gemacht!"

Er schenkte ihr ein ziemlich wölfisches Grinsen, als er ins Abteil trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Also, hat er dich vorhin so erschöpft?"

Hermione hustete und krümmte sich vor Lachen. "Oh, ja, ich kann die Finger nicht von diesem verwöhnten Schnösel lassen." Sie griff hoch nach seiner Hand und zog ihn auf den Sitz neben sich. "Was machen Sie hier, Professor Black?"

Sirius sah sie lange an und strich dann mit einem Finger über ihren Arm. "Ich weiß nicht, Mione. Warum bin ich hier?"

Sie erschauerte und wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie würde dieses Abteil auf keinen Fall verlassen, bevor die Fenster beschlagen waren. Sie wollte ihn. Er und Snape waren schon so lange ihr schmutziges Geheimnis. Aber er war derjenige, der ihr am meisten Angst einjagte. Sie liebte ihn als Freund und genoss seine Gesellschaft und seine Witze.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln breitete sich über ihre Lippen, als sie eine sehr verruchte Idee hatte, die ihre inneren Muskeln pulsieren ließ.

Sie lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah. "Wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit fast vier Jahren." Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Ich habe schon jeden Spruch gehört und jeden Trick gesehen, Mr Black, und jeder hat mich zum Lachen gebracht." Sie bewegte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr und flüsterte, "Ich bin kein dummes Mädchen mit einer dummen Schwärmerei, und du weißt das."

Sirius senkte den Kopf. "Du hast recht, es tut mir leid. Es war dumm von mir, zu denken, dass du an einem alten Mann wie mir Interesse hast."

Hermione lachte, noch mehr als sie seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ja, den habe ich auch schon gehört."

Sie griff nach seinen Schultern und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen mit dem Gesicht zu ihm auf seinen Schoß. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, so dass ihr Mund wieder an seinem Ohr war, und sagte in ihrer besten Schlafzimmerstimme: "Wie wärs damit. Du sagst, 'Ich brauche guten, harten Sex. Und du bist so verdammt sexy.'" Sie presste ihr bebendes Zentrum gegen die herrlich harte Beule in seiner ledernen Hose und rotierte langsam ihre Hüften.

Sein Keuchen und raues Atmen ließen sie vor Lust zittern und ihr bereits feuchtes Geschlecht krampfte vor Verlangen, gefüllt zu werden. Seine Hände fanden ihre Schenkel, strichen langsam daran aufwärts und schoben ihren knielangen Schulrock höher und höher, bis er ihr weiches, weißes Baumwollhöschen fand. Sie hörte ihn stöhnen, als er merkte, wie heiß und feucht und vollkommen bereit sie war, und begann, an seinem Hals und Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

"Mione, ich..." fing er an, doch sie presste ihren Mund auf seinen und stieß ihre Zunge tief hinein, um ihn zu schmecken, wie sie es immer schon gewollt hatte.

Schließlich lehte sie sich wieder zurück und grinste in seine glasigen, verlangenden Augen. "Du öffnest jetzt diese lächerlich enge Hose und ich will kein Wort aus diesem ungezogenen Mund hören außer", sie beugte sich vor, leckte über sein Ohrläppchen und blies sanft darüber, worauf er erschauerte, bevor sie fortfuhr, "wie unglaublich es sich anfühlt in meiner heißen, engen..." Sie wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als er aktiv wurde.

Mit einer lauten Mischung aus Stöhnen, Knurren und Wimmern hatte er in ihre Haare gegriffen und ihren Mund wieder zu sich gezogen, während seine andere Hand seine Hose öffnete und ihr Höschen herunterriss.

Sie fühlte die Spitze seines großen und harten Schaftes an ihrer Öffnung und neckte ihn mit schnellen Bewegungen ihres Körpers, indem sie ihn ihre Hitze und Feuchte spüren ließ, sich aber wieder zurückzog, wenn er die Hüften hob.

"Ooh, gutes Hundi", sagte sie in sein Ohr, bevor sie sich fallen ließ und sich hart und schnell auf seine Härte aufspießte.

Sie war so ausgefüllt, dass es fast schmerzhaft war - doch während sie noch das Gesicht verzog, dehnte, krampfte und pulsierte ihr Körper um seine steinharte Länge. Sein lautes, ersticktes Stöhnen in ihrem Ohr war die einzige Ermunterung, die sie brauchte. Sie erhob sich langsam, spannte die Muskeln in ihrem Geschlecht an und genoss, wie sich seine Finger in ihre Hüfte gruben, als er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam in einem harten, schnellen Rhythmus.

Verdammt, er fühlte sich fantastisch an. Sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Kehle, wie er sie mehr ausfüllte als sie für möglich gehalten hätte, die Blitze, die sie durchfuhren, wenn sein sprödes Haar ihren sensiblen Hügel kitzelte... und seine Stimme, oh lieber Gott, seine Stimme, so tief und männlich, die keuchte und ihr sagte, wie sehr er mochte was sie tat.

"Fuck, Mione... Du bist so verdammt heiß, so verdammt eng..." keuchte er in ihr Ohr und biss leicht in ihren Hals.

Sirius' Finger hinterließen blaue Flecke auf ihrer Hüfte, als er sie härter auf ihm bewegte, schneller, ihren Namen rief und was ihm sonst an Obszönitäten einfiel, während sie sich über ihm bewegte.

Hermione ritt heftig, so wie sie Den Sirius Black schon immer hatte reiten wollen. Hart und schnell, und mit jedem Stoß flog sie höher. Sie fühle seine Bewegungen ungleichmäßig und zuckend werden und fühlte, wie sich seine Finger tiefer in ihre Haut gruben. Ihr Körper zog sich zusammen und sie wusste, das sie nah dran war. Ihr Körper erbebte und sie wusste, dass sie näher war. Sirius' knurrende Stimme, seine starken Hände und sein großer, stoßender Schaft schleuderten sie über die Grenze und füllten ihren Körper mit flammender Verzückung.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihren Haaren und zog ihren Mund auf seinen, gerade rechtzeitig um ihren schrillen Schrei und sein Aufheulen zu dämpfen, als ihr Körper um ihn herum krampfte und schluckte. Er ritt ihren Orgasmus aus, bis sein eigener folgte.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und richteten ihre Kleidung, während sie versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, als sie sah, dass er mit geschlossenen Augen im Sitz lehnte und keuchend atmete. Sirius war wunderschön. Das lange schwarze Haar hing ihm über die Schultern und bedeckten ein Auge, und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen vollen, geöffneten Lippen.

"Du bist seit drei Stunden Lehrer und hast schon eine Schülerin gevögelt." Sie lachte, als er ein Auge öffnete um sie anzusehen. "Das müsste ein Rekord sein... sogar für dich."

Sirius grinste und lachte leise, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. "Ich werde dran denken, es in meinen Lebenslauf zu schreiben."

Hermione stand auf und beugte sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Er wand einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zurück auf sich.

"Ich muss wieder zu Harry gehen." Sie küsste ihn und schnippte mit der Zunge leicht gegen seine. "Übrigens, falls du einen Assistenten suchst, ist Harry dein Mann."

"Mm, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", sagte Sirius zwischen schnellen Küssen und saugte dann sanft an ihrer Unterlippe. "Was ist mit dir? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du auch nach einem Assistentenjob suchst."

Hermione erschauerte, als er an ihrem Hals knabberte. "Ich habe an Arithmantik bei Professor Lupin gedacht, aber ich glaube ich habe keine Zeit, jetzt wo ich Schulsprecherin bin. Und Snape hat es dieses Jahr bestimmt auf mich abgesehen, weil ich ihn letztes Jahr bei den Zaubertränken übertroffen habe." Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm und stand auf. "Ich sehe viele lange Nächte und Wochenenden, in denen ich mich über ein Waschbecken beuge und Kessel schrubbe."

Sirius grinste. "Da wette ich drauf, du wilde Schlampe."

Sie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. "Danke für den Ritt, Casanova."

~*~*~

Der Express erreichte Hogwarts rechtzeitig und Harry, Ron und Hermione standen in der Schlange und warteten auf die Kutsche, die sie zum Schloss bringen würde. Ginny winkte ihren Freunden zu und stellte sich dann zu ihnen, und auch Professor Black und Professor Lupin stießen kurz danach dazu.

"Ich hoffe, das Goldene Trio schafft es dieses Jahr, sich keinen Ärger einzuhandeln." Remus sah die drei Siebtklässler bedeutungsvoll an.

"Klar, Professor", sagte Harry, und seine Augen glitzerten.

"Sie können uns vertrauen, Professor", fügte Ron hinzu.

"Und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir den Ärger suchen", sagte Hermione achselzuckend und war erstaunt, als Harry und Ron sie beide ansahen. "Was?"

"Alohomora", sagte Ron grinsend und sie grinste zurück. Wenigstens redete er wieder mit ihr.

"Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Fluffy hinter der Tür war", verteidigte sich Hermione.

Harry lachte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille, grinste und küsste Ginny, als sie seinen anderen Arm nahm. "Ja, sie hätten ein Schild aufhängen sollen: 'Achtung, riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund. Für abgerissene Körperteile keine Haftung.'"

Die vier lachten und beide Lehrer verdrehten die Augen. Schließlich sah Sirius zu Hermione und lächelte.

"Miss Granger, könnten Sie mein Patenkind wenigstens ganz lassen, bis er den Abschluss macht?" Sirius hatte ein listiges Funkeln in den Augen, als er sie so förmlich ansprach.

Hermione grinste und zerzauste Harrys Haare. "Das klappt schon, Professor. Vielleicht kann ich sogar ein paar ZAGs aus ihm rauswürgen."

Harry zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Klar macht sie das, Hermione ist mein Schutzengel."

Sie war schockiert und gerührt von seinen Worten. Sie warf ihm beide Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. "Ich hab dich auch lieb, Harry."

Ron verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte, "Super, jetzt wird sie schon wieder ganz mädchenhaft."

Harry, der sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aussah, wie er so zwischen seinen beiden liebsten Frauen stand, lachte. "Weißt du, ich hatte mal einen Traum, der so anfing." Er musste sich schnell ducken, um den Klapsen der beiden Frauen zu entgehen.

* * *

Review?


	4. Kapitel 4

26.06.2009, 23:08 Uhr

Ein Schmankerl zum Wochenende!

Danke für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen : )

* * *

Der Hut sang ein langes und überraschend schönes Lied darüber, dass Liebe die größte Zauberei der Welt sei, mit einer Strophe für jedes Haus und wie die Liebe sie bereichert hatte. Die Namen der Erstklässler wurden aufgerufen und sie wurden in die Häuser eingeteilt.

Draco und Hermione standen zusammen in der Eingangshalle und warteten darauf, dass sie als Schulsprecher vorgestellt wurden. Draco hatte seine Haare so verwandelt, dass sie schwarz und schulterlang waren. Sein Umhang, einst grün und schwarz, war nun ganz schwarz und bauschte sich lose um seinen schlanken, großen Körper.

"Er wird mich umbringen", sagte er und sah die Frau neben ihm böse an.

"Nein, wird er nicht, Dumbledore würde nie erlauben, dass ein Lehrer einem Schüler etwas tut." Hermione tätschelte gönnerhaft seine Schulter.

"Oh, toll, da fühle ich mich gleich besser", schnaubte er und grinste sie ganz snapemäßig an.

"Sehr gut, Professor. Du kommst wirklich nach deinem Paten."

Draco grinste hinterhältig und beugte sich zu ihr, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stellte Dumbledore Hermione als neue Schulsprecherin vor. Hermione tätschelte Dracos Kopf, wich seinem spielerischen Klaps aus und hüpfte dann in die Große Halle.

Der Applaus war ohrenbetäubend und Hermione grinste breit und winkte, während sie schwungvoll zwischen dem Gryffindor- und dem Ravenclawtisch hindurchging. Sie lachte, als sie Harry und Ginny jubeln und rufen hörte, ebenso wie Luna und Ron.

Schließlich erreichte sie den Lehrertisch und lächelte den aufgereihten Lehrern sonnig zu. Sie machte einen anmutigen Knicks, bevor sie sich zu den anderen Gryffindors setzte.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledores Stimme ließ sie sich wieder umdrehen.

"Ja, Professor?" Sie lächelte dem freundlichen alten Mann zu, der für sie alle wie ein Großvater war.

"Ich habe gehört, dass dieses Jahr eine alte Tradition aufrechterhalten wird." Er war ernst, doch sie spürte keinen Zorn. Auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin deutete er auf Lupin, der leicht schuldbewusst lächelte.

Nach einem weiteren Moment der Verwirrung fiel ihr ein, dass auch Professor Lupin seinerzeit Schulsprecher gewesen war. Hermione verstand sofort. Remus zwinkerte ihr zu und signalisierte damit deutlich, dass er "ihr den Rücken stärkte", sozusagen, und sie musste den Drang bekämpfen, ihre Arme um ihn zu werfen und den Mann zu umarmen, der ihr anscheinend immer "den Rücken stärkte".

"Ja, Professor", antwortete sie einen Moment später und zuckte die Achseln. Auf einmal war sie unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Dumbledore nickte. "Und darf ich annehmen, dass immer noch die gleichen Regeln gelten?"

"Natürlich, Sir", antwortete Hermione.

"Nun, bei zwei so hellen Köpfen darf ich dann wohl ein interessantes Jahr erwarten." Dumbledores Augen funkelten und sein Lächeln war warm.

Hermione wandte sich um, um zu ihrem Platz zurückzukehren, als Dumbledore Draco als neuen Schulsprecher vorstellte. Plötzlich fiel ihr ihre Aufgabe wieder ein. "Oh nein", dachte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie voller Entsetzen zusah, wie Draco Malfoy, verkleidet als Severus Snape, selbstbewusst durch die Halle bis zum Lehrertisch schritt, wo er sich großspurig verbeugte und jeden der dort Anwesenden höhnisch angrinste.

So leise sie konnte und möglichst ohne schnelle Bewegungen schlich sich Hermione zurück zum Gryffindortisch, doch eine laute, tiefe Stimme ließ sie erstarren.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione drehte sich um und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Snape. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er gar nicht sie ansah, sondern Draco. Schließlich wandte sie sich zu dem jüngeren Mann und war schockiert, zu sehen, dass er sie hinterhältig anlächelte. Oh verdammt.

"Ah, wie ich sehe, ist Gryffindors Goldmädchen endlich aufgewacht." Draco sprach langsam, artikulierte sorgsam jedes Wort, und seine Stimme schien auf magische Weise tiefer.

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte, und sie ballte die Fäuste, um nicht zu zittern. Er stolzierte auf sie zu und begann langsam im Kreis um sie herumzugehen, so dass sie den Kopf wenden musste, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Wie oft hatte sie von so einem Szenario geträumt, nur um dann frustriert und feucht aufzuwachen? Doch dies war nicht ihr gefürchteter/ersehnter Tränkemeister, dies war Draco. Sie wiederholte das immer wieder in Gedanken und hoffte, es würde ihren Atem beruhigen. Es funktionierte nicht.

"Ich hätte gedacht, dass so eine unausstehlichere Besserwisserin mehr zur Erklärung für dieses jämmerliche Spektakel zu sagen hat." Er blieb vor ihr stehen und grinste höhnisch.

"Draco", zischte Hermione, "Das gehörte nicht zur Aufgabe."

"Aber, Miss Granger", er beugte sich vor, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte, "Ich glaube, es gehört sehr wohl zum Spaß."

Er begann sie wieder zu umkreisen und seine Augen wanderten über ihren knielangen Schulrock, die weiße Bluse und die Krawatte. Unbewusst zog sie ihren Umhang fester um sich. Sie sah, dass Sirius aufstehen wollte, doch Remus griff nach seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Albus sah interessiert zu, und überraschenderweise tat Snape das gleiche.

Draco blieb hinter ihr stehen und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Unwillkürlich lehnte Hermione sich an ihn und fluchte innerlich über ihre Schwäche. Er schob ihre Haare zurück und zur Seite und bewegte seinen Mund zu ihrem Ohr. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Wange und erschauerte.

Mit tiefer, widerhallender Stimme sagte er: "Miss Granger, schlagen Sie Seite 394 auf."

Sie hielt den Atem an und ihr Körper spannte sich bei diesen Worten, wie immer, wenn sie daran dachte.

Remus lachte plötzlich auf und schlug auf den Tisch, während Sirius ihn offensichtlich verwirrt ansah. Sie hörte ihn sagen, "Den kapiere ich nicht", und sah, wie Remus den Kopf schüttelte und flüsterte, dass er es ihm später erklären würde. Snapes Blick unter einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ruhte auf ihr. Er schien nicht wütend zu sein, aber es war ein gewisser Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen, fast lauernd, und sie erschauerte.

Ein Räuspern lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Draco, der jetzt vor ihr stand. Seine Haare waren platinblond und an den Schultern fransig geschnitten, sein Umhang war wieder das teuer aussehende Grün und Schwarz, das er immer trug. Ein fieses Grinsen lag in seinen Augen und auf seinem Mund.

"Aufgabe erfüllt", sagte er mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf.

"Das musste einfach sein, oder?" sagte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das weißt du doch, Zuckerschnute."

Hermione trat näher und sagte leise, "Ich möchte eine neue Regel aufstellen."

"Schieß los", sagte er genauso leise.

"Zwei Aufgaben in der Woche, wir treffen uns sonntags um sie auszutauschen", sagte sie und beobachtete ihn, als er über ihren Vorschlag nachdachte.

"Okay", sagte er und grinste über ihre Überraschung. "Aber du musst mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen."

"Was? Warum?"

Draco ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern und dann zurück zu ihren Augen. "Ist das eine Scherzfrage, Granger?"

Hermione fühlte ihre Wangen warm werden. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und knurrte, "Na schön." Dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden an den Gryffindortisch, während Draco ihr nachsah.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. "Sie ist hinreißend, wenn sie wütend ist."

*~*~*

Das Abendessen lief glatt, abgesehen von den ständigen Neckereien von Harry und Ron. Hermione beharrte darauf, keine Ahnung zu haben, was für ein Spiel Draco da spielte, und behauptete, er würde sich mal wieder einen Spaß machen. Sie machte einen Witz über verwöhnte Einzelkinder und schien sie damit zu beruhigen.

Sie redeten und lachten und genossen das leckere Essen, das nie weniger zu werden schien. Ginny verwickelte sie in eine Unterhaltung über den Weihnachtsball, und als sie ihr perfektes Kleid beschrieb, schweiften Hermiones Gedanken ab. Sollte sie wirklich mit Draco zum Ball gehen? Sie hatte wohl keine Wahl, aber sie lächelte, als ihr klar wurde, dass das Schuljahr gerade erst angefangen und sie schon ein Date für den Ball hatte.

"Hermione?"

Beim Klang ihres Namens sah sie wieder zu Ginny und lächelte. "Tut mir leid, Gin, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Langer Tag."

Ginny lachte. "Schon okay, Harry hat es mir schon erzählt." Sie warf Hermione ein freches Grinsen zu. "Hast du das wirklich über Snape gesagt?"

"Oh GOTT!" Hermione ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. "Erinnere mich nicht daran."

Sie fühlte Ginnys Arm um ihre Schultern und richtete sich auf, um ihren Kopf an die Schulter der Freundin zu lehnen.

"Ich glaube, ich klebe mir den Mund zu", stöhnte Hermione und fühlte Ginny lachen.

Sie saßen eine Weile so da, Ginny strich ihr über die Haare und sagte ihr, dass Snape die Episode wahrscheinlich schon längst vergessen hatte. Hermione dankte ihr ehrlich und aß weiter. Was würde sie nur ohne ihre engste Freundin tun?

Irgendwann blickte Ginny auf und kicherte. "Hey, er hat nicht lange getrödelt." Sie stupste Hermione an und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrertisch.

Hermione blickte auf und sah, dass Sirius sich sehr vertraut mit der neuen Zauberkunstlehrerin, Miss Raisier, unterhielt. Sie war hübsch mit ihren langen blonden Locken und den großen Augen, und er setzte seinen ganzen Black-Charme ein, indem er ihre Hand berührte, sie mit seinem besten Flirtlächeln bedachte oder sich leicht an sie lehnte.

Hermione fühlte sich selbst lachen als sie die Show beobachtete, die sie schon so oft gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment wanderte ihr Blick zu Remus, dessen Augen ebenfalls amüsiert funkelten. Sie sahen sich an, verdrehten die Augen und grinsten.

Hermione wandte sich wieder zu Ginny. "Er trödelt nie, wenn es etwas zu erobern gilt."

Sie lachten gemeinsam und sahen zu, wie Sirius Miss Raisiers Glas wieder füllte.

Ginny lehnte sich zu Hermione und sagte leise in ihr Ohr, "5 Sickel, dass sie am Ende der Woche ihm gehört."

Hermione beobachtete die beiden und achtete darauf, wie Miss Raisier auf Sirius reagierte. "Nein. 5 Sickel, dass sie heute Nacht in seinem Bett landet."

Ginny schlug ihr auf den Arm und sie lachten wieder. "Du bist böse."

"Ernsthaft, 5 Sickel, dass sie morgen früh einen "Oh Gott"-Ausdruck hat und er selbstgefällig guckt." Sie sah Ginny an und grinste.

Ginny blickte wieder auf das Paar und zurück zu Hermione. "Die Wette gilt."

~*~*~

Nach dem Essen tranken Hermione, Harry, Ron und Ginny einen Tee in ihrem eigenen Schulsprecherinnenzimmer, bevor sie zu Bett gingen. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Was für ein Tag. Sie zog den Überwurf ihres Bettes zurück, kletterte hinein und zog die Decke über sich.

Auf dem Rücken liegend wanderten ihre Gedanken über die Ereignisse des Tages und blieben schließlich bei ihrem Erlebnis mit Sirius im Zug hängen. Es war schnell und hektisch gewesen und sie hatten sich kaum ausgezogen, aber es war verdammt gut gewesen. Miss Raisier hatte keine Chance gegen einen Mann wie ihn. Er verströmte Sex und Lustversprechen, die er zehnfach halten konnte, aber auch Liebesversprechen, die er nicht halten konnte.

Jetzt lag Miss Raisier wahrscheinlich auf ihrem Bett und Sirius saß neben ihr und sah ihr mit seinem wölfischen Lächeln in die Augen.

Hermione zog ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden, legte sich dann wieder zurück und ließ ihre Finger über ihren Körper wandern, zwischen ihre Brüste, wo sie mit einem Daumen die Unterseite einer Brust streichelte, während ihre Finger über die sich schnell verhärtende Brustwarze strichen.

Er würde ihr langsam die Bluse aufknöpfen, einen Knopf nach dem anderen, den Blick fest auf den ihren geheftet. Er würde eine heiße, feuchte Spur über ihren Bauch und ihre Taille küssen, um sie zittern und seufzen zu lassen.

Hermione strich mit ihren Fingern über ihren eigenen Bauch und ihre Taille. Es war nicht das gleiche, aber ihr Körper reagierte trotzdem. Sie dachte daran, wie sich seine starken, rauhen Hände auf ihren Schenkeln angefühlt hatten und seufzte leise.

Seine langen schwarzen Haare würden sich über ihr Bein legen, während er mit dem Mund das andere Bein entlang immer höher und höher wanderte, bis er nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem bebenden Zentrum entfernt war.

Hermione streichelte über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und fühlte ihren Körper pulsieren und ihre inneren Muskeln sich vor Verlangen nach seiner Berührung rhythmisch zusammenziehen. Sie zitterte vor Frustration und Eifersucht. Sie wusste, was für eine Sorte Mann Sirius war und war nicht überrascht, dass er sich schon wieder einer neuen Eroberung widmete. Sie war auch nicht wirklich verletzt, aber ihr Körper schrie. Schrie nach ihm, wollte wieder ausgefüllt werden von seinem heißen, großen Schaft, wollte wieder seine so männliche Stimme hören, die in ihr Ohr keuchte.

Die Klamotten beiseite geworfen, würde er ihre Schenkel auseinanderdrücken und sich zwischen sie legen. Miss Raisier würde ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben und sich in seinen blauen Augen und dem schelmischen Grinsen verlieren, während er sich langsam in ihr bewegte.

Sie glitt mit ihrer Hand zwischen ihre Beine zu ihrer heißen, feuchten Öffnung und schob einen Finger hinein. Sofort krampfte sich ihr Körper um ihn zusammen, und sie wölbte den Rücken und keuchte. Aus einem Finger wurden schnell zwei und sie benutzte ihren Daumen, um sanft ihren harten Hügel zu streicheln. Hermione fragte sich, ob er grob mit Miss Raisier war und sie hart und schnell nahm, bis sie seinen Namen schrie. Vielleicht würde er es langsam angehen lassen mit sanften, festen Stößen, die doch keinen Zweifel an seiner Kraft und Leidenschaft ließen.

Hermione bewegte ihre Hand schneller und rieb härter, Sirius' Gesicht und seine Augen hinter ihren fest geschlossenen Lidern. Sie schrie seinen Namen, als ihr Körper mit süßer Lust überschwemmt wurde, und dann wieder voller Frustration, weil sie ihn in sich haben wollte.

Sie setzte sich auf. "Verdammt!" knurrte sie, drehte sich um und boxte in ihr Kissen. Das würde ein langes Jahr werden.

* * *

Reviewen macht Spaß! Vor allem mir ; )


	5. Kapitel 5

23.08.2009, 15:48 Uhr

Es ist mal wieder so weit! Viel Spaß beim Lesen : )

* * *

_Professor Snape schritt auf sie zu; langsam aber doch bedrohlich kam er näher. Hermione machte einen Schritt zurück und dann noch einen, bis sie mit dem Rücken an etwas hartes stieß. Sie fühlte mit den Händen etwas kühles, glattes; Metall. Snape trat immer näher; das vertraute höhnische Grinsen umspielte seinen schmalen und doch harten Mund, und seinen Augen waren dunkel vor...was? Wut? Etwas anderem?_

_Er packte ihren Arm fast schmerzhaft und drehte sie herum, so dass sie mit dem Gesicht zum Waschbecken stand. Es war leer und sauber, was ihr komisch vorkam, da es sonst immer voller dreckiger Kessel war, die geschrubbt werden mussten. Hermione fühlte, wie er ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurück zog. Sein Mund war an ihrem Ohr und seine Zunge schnellte hervor, um ihr empfindliches Ohrläppchen zu berühren._

"_Oh hallo, Lolita." Seine tiefe Stimme grollte in ihrem Ohr und sendete erregte Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper. _

_Seine Hand fuhr langsam ihren Rücken hinab, umfasste ihren festen Hintern und drückte kräftig zu. Seine andere Hand packte ihren Arm und hielt sie fest, während sein gieriger Mund eine heiße, feuchte Spur über ihre Schulter und ihren Hals entlang brannte._

Hermione saß aufrecht im Bett, atmete in kurzen, scharfen Zügen, und ihr Körper schmerzte. Sie fluchte laut und warf die Decke beiseite, bevor sie aus dem Bett stieg und unter die Dusche stolperte. Sie lächelte leicht unter dem heißen Strahl, froh dass sie sich nicht mehr um die Dusche streiten musste, jetzt wo sie ihr eigenes Bad hatte.

Ein bisschen entspannter, aber immer noch frustriert, betrat Hermione die Große Halle, nur um zu sehen, dass sie die erste war. Sie setzte sich auf den Gryffindortisch, weil sie sich irgendwie dumm vorkam, wenn sie sich ganz alleine auf die Bank setzte. Sofort erschienen ein Kännchen Kaffee und eine Tasse neben ihr.

Hermione nippte an ihrem Kaffee und genoss die Stille. Sie hatte Hogwarts den Sommer über vermisst. All die kleinen Dinge wie die beweglichen Treppen, den Geruch von alten Büchern, das Wiehern der Geisterpferde – irgendwie dumm, aber sie liebte sie trotzdem. Eine Tür fiel zu und sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen grinsenden Remus auf sie zuschlendern, Kännchen in der einen, Tasse in der anderen Hand.

"Guten Morgen, Hermione", sagte er mit noch etwas schlafbelegter Stimme. Er setzte sich neben sie auf den Tisch.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin." Sie lächelte, prostete ihm mit einem kurzen Heben der Tasse zu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Gut geschlafen?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und zog ihre Tasse zurück. "Oh nein, hör auf."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war ihre Tasse leer und das Kännchen weg.

"Hey! Ich brauche das!" Empörung stand in ihrem Gesicht, wurde jedoch schnell von einem albernen Grinsen ersetzt, als Remus ihr zwinkernd aus seinem eigenen Kännchen nachschenkte.

"Meiner ist besser", sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

Hermione nahm einen Schluck und erschauerte, als der volle Geschmack von Schokolade, Zimt und Kaffee über ihre Zunge und ihre Kehle hinunter lief. Sie seufzte und lehnte einen Moment ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Ich verbeuge mich vor dem Kaffeegott", sagte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Sie saßen eine Weile in friedlicher Stille beisammen und genossen die Ruhe.

"Also." Remus drehte sich mit einem frechen Grinsen zu Hermione. "Seite 394?"

Hermione lachte und errötete. "Ich wollte eigentlich aus der Schusslinie sein, wenn Draco rauskommt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er mich da irgendwie mit reinziehen würde."

"Nun ja, ich muss sagen, es war eine sehr gewagte Aufgabe", grinste Remus.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe." Hermione lachte. "Doch, ich weiß es. Ich wollte, dass Draco bereut, mich überhaupt zu diesem blöden Spiel erpresst zu haben. Und wenn ich damit Snape geärgert und dich zum Lachen gebracht habe, was soll's?" Sie grub ihre Finger in seine Rippen und lachte, als er aufquiekte.

"Man kitzelt seine Lehrer nicht, Miss Granger", sagte er in seiner besten Oberlehrerstimme, aber quiekte wieder, als sie ihre Finger noch einmal in seine Seite bohrte.

"Wenn sie quietschen wie ein Mädchen, dann schon", neckte sie und beide lachten.

Das Geräusch einer weiteren knallenden Tür brachte sie wieder zur Vernunft und sie rutschten ein wenig auseinander. Sie seufzten erleichtert, als sie sahen, dass es nur Sirius war.

"Morgen", sagte er kurz und goss sich Kaffee ein.

"Gut geschlafen, Casanova?" Hermione grinste ihn an, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als sie seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Miss Granger, Sie werden mich in Zukunft mit mehr Respekt ansprechen, wenn ich bitten dürfte." Sirius sah sie finster an, drehte sich um und ging zum Lehrertisch.

Remus stand auf und wollte etwas sagen, aber Hermione hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Arm zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Natürlich, verzeihen Sie, Professor Black", sagte sie ruhig und stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. "Vielen Dank für den Kaffee, Professor Lupin", sagte sie im selben Tonfall und verließ die Halle. Sie war verwirrt und wie betäubt und musste sich irgendwo in Ruhe hinsetzen.

Nie. Noch nie in all den Jahren, die sie Sirius Black kannte, hatte er so mit ihr gesprochen. Noch nicht einmal im Streit war er so kalt und fast hasserfüllt gewesen. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, die Kälte musste sie sich eingebildet haben. ‚Er ist nur mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden', dachte sie. ‚Nachher wird er sich entschuldigen und wieder so grinsen wie immer. Ganz sicher.'

~*~*~

Etwa später betrat Hermione die Große Halle wieder zusammen mit Ginny, Ron und Harry. Sie setzten sich und winkten Remus, Sirius und Hagrid zu. Alle drei winkten zurück und grinsten, doch Hermione bemerkte, dass Sirius' Augen kalt wurden, als er sie ansah, und sie musste sich abwenden, um ihre Verletzung zu verbergen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Gestern Abend war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, und plötzlich...

Hermione zuckte die Achseln und entschied, dass sie an dem Morgen wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu persönlich geworden war, schließlich war er ihr Lehrer und alles. Sie schwor, sich von nun an mehr Schüler-Lehrer-mäßig zu verhalten. Nach ihrem Abschluss würden sie noch genug Zeit haben, ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen.

Die Posteulen kamen hereingeflogen und ließen die Stundenpläne vor sie auf den Tisch fallen. Sofort steckten Harry, Hermione und Ron die Köpfe zusammen um zu sehen, welchen Unterricht sie gemeinsam hatten. Harry und Hermione waren zusammen in Zaubertränke und beschlossen, sehr zu Hermiones Erleichterung, dieses Jahr Arbeitspartner zu sein. Alle drei waren in VgdDK, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, aber in Arithmantik war Hermione alleine.

Ginny sah zum Lehrertisch und runzelte die Stirn. "Also, sie sieht verdammt glücklich aus da oben, aber er guckt angepisst und müde."

"Was?" Hermione sah sie verwirrt an.

Ginny sprach langsam, mit funkelnden Augen. "Unsere Wette? Sirius und Professor Raisier? 5 Sickel dafür, dass er G-L-Ü-C-K hatte?"

"Oh...OH! Das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Hermione sah zu dem anderen Tisch hinüber. Miss Raisier sah tatsächlich sehr glücklich aus und ein bisschen hochnäsig, aber Sirius... Guckt er mich böse an? dachte Hermione, als sie bemerkte, dass er herübersah. Augen dunkel, Zähne zusammengebissen. Sie sah weg und musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um ihr Gesicht neutral zu halten. Warum war er so wütend auf sie?

"Ich, ähm... Keine Ahnung. Du hast wohl gewonnen", sagte Hermione mit einem, wie sie fand, ziemlich falsch aussehenden Lächeln und gab ihrer Freundin fünf Münzen.

Ginny nahm ihre Hand, nachdem sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen die Münzen eingesteckt hatte. Hermione musste kurz lachen. "Alles okay? Du bist so still heute Morgen."

"Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur heute Morgen ein bisschen mit jemandem aneinandergeraten." Sie lächelte und drückte Ginnys Hand. "Ich bin davon einfach noch ein bisschen..." Sie wedelte mit der Hand und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. "Keine Ahnung. Das wird schon wieder."

Sie sah einen Moment auf den Tisch, dann blickte sie auf und sah Remus besorgt zu ihr herübersehen. Sie lächelte ihm zu und hoffte, dass sie ihn damit beruhigte.

~*~*~

Der Tag verging schnell. Nach sechs Jahren Hogwarts-Routine war sie ihnen allen zur zweiten Natur geworden. In VgdDK hatte Sirius sie mehr oder weniger komplett ignoriert, und obwohl sie ein paar Mal seinen Blick auf sich gespürt hatte, hatte sie sich geweigert, ihn zu erwidern.

Was zum Teufel war nur mit ihm los? Was war mit ihr los? Seit wann hatte sie Angst, jemanden anzusehen? Sogar wenn Ron total eifersüchtig war, und das war schon verdammt angsteinflößend, hatte sie nie Angst gehabt, ihn anzusehen. Aber irgend etwas in Sirius' Augen brachte sie aus der Fassung. Sie waren so voll kalten Hasses. Das tat mehr weh als sie zugeben wollte. Und doch war ihr dieser Blick irgendwie vertraut.

Hermione und Harry saßen nebeneinander in den Kerkern und warteten darauf, dass der Zaubertränkeunterricht begann. Bald kamen Draco und seine zwei Gefolgsmänner hereinstolziert, grinsten und lachten über einen grausamen Witz, den Draco mal wieder erzählt hatte. Er scheuchte sie zu ihren Plätzen und blieb neben Hermione stehen.

Er beugte sich herunter und sagte leise in ihr Ohr: "Alles okay, Granger?"

Sie sah ihn schockiert an. Hermione hatte erwartet, dass er etwas obszönes oder provozierendes flüstern würde. Sie grinste und nickte. "Alles okay. Warum fragst du?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Du sahst traurig aus heute Morgen." Er grinste über ihren noch schockierteren Blick. "Manchmal fließt das Blut tatsächlich hoch in mein Gehirn." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und richtete sich auf.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen stand Hermione auf und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. "Bleib mir mit deinem dreckigen Mundwerk verdammt nochmal vom Leib, oder ich schwöre ich verhexe deinen Frettchenarsch!" Sie grinste über seine Empörung, formte mit dem Mund das Wort "danke" und zwinkerte zurück.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sagte lachend, "Das war's wert, Schlammblut."

"Was war das?" fragte Harry, als sie sich wieder setzte.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Nur Malfoy, der sich mal wieder wie ein Idiot benimmt."

Professor Snape stelzte arrogant ins Klassenzimmer, das hämische Grinsen fest im Gesicht. Als er an seinem Podium angekommen war, drehte er sich anmutig auf dem Absatz und sein Umhang wehte eindrucksvoll. Langsam musterten seine Augen den Raum und hielten einem Moment bei ihr an, doch nicht lange genug, dass sie die Hitze seines Blickes fühlen konnte und sah, wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten.

Der Unterricht begann und Snape war so scharfzüngig wie immer, wenn nicht ein bisschen mehr. Er schien eine neue Freude an seinen Worten und Bewegungen zu haben, machte dramatische Pausen, schritt umher und drehte sich auf dem Absatz. Es ging um Wolfsbanntrank, und er gab sich große Mühe, genau zu beschreiben, wofür er angewandt wurde, und die Konsequenzen, wenn er falsch gebraut wurde.

"Wer hat den Wolfsbanntrank erfunden?" fragte Snape, als er zurück zu seinem Podium schritt.

Hermiones Hand flog in die Luft mit der Anmut jahrelanger Übung, und ohne sich umzudrehen, rief Snape sie auf. "Wolfsbanntrank wurde von Damocles Belby erfunden, der dafür den Orden des Merlin bekommen hat."

"Richtig, Miss Granger." Er drehte sich um und sah ihr länger als nötig in die Augen. "Und wie viele Tage vor dem Vollmond muss der Trank zubereitet werden?"

Hermione leckte sich über ihr plötzlich trocken gewordenen Lippen und fühlte ihr Herz unter seinem prüfenden Blick schneller schlagen. Sie schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrer Kehle formte, war aber doch erschrocken über die Rauheit in ihrer Stimme. "Genau vierzehn Tage."

Der Unterricht verging schnell und gegen Ende hatten die Schüler mindestens einen Fuß Pergament mit Notizen über die Stunde. Mehr als einmal berührte Snapes Hand im Vorbeigehen ihre Schulter. Und mehr als einmal stützte er sich auf ihren Tisch und beugte sich herunter, bis sein Gesicht genau neben ihrem war, um über ihre Schulter ihre Notizen zu lesen, oft begleitet von einem Kommentar wie: "Sehr gründlich, Miss Granger."

Seine Nähe ließ ihren Atem stocken und seine tiefe, sinnliche Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr ließ ihren Körper pulsieren und erschauern. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Wange und wusste, dass sie nur ein wenig den Kopf zu drehen brauchte um ihn zu küssen. Aber bevor sie Zeit hatte zu reagieren, hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet und schritt von dannen. Sie errötete. Verdammt, er war so heiß.

"Sie werden mir jeder zwei Fuß Pergament über die Zutaten, Wirkung und Gefahren von Wolfsbanntrank schreiben. Und morgen, genau vierzehn Tage vor Vollmond, werden wir den Trank zubereiten. Also seien Sie vorbereitet."

~*~*~

"Merlin, Snape, du bist ausgestattet wie ein Zuchthengst!"

Snape, der gerade in dem noch ungewohnten Körper auf und ab schritt, blieb stehen und starrte den grinsenden Sirius an. "Um Merlins Willen, Black, denkst du eigentlich auch noch an was anderes? Und hör auf zu grinsen, das ist nicht lustig."

"Warum denn nicht? Du kannst dich doch bestimmt vor Hexen kaum retten." Sirius ließ sich in einen großen schwarzen Sessel fallen, und sein größerer, blasserer Körper faltete sich anmutig hinein.

"Nicht ganz", antwortete Snape düster. "Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wir haben etwas Wichtigeres, über das wir nachdenken müssen." Er drehte sich um und sah im Spiegel das Gesicht seines Feindes. Dieser Körper war kleiner und sah viel besser aus, aber diese Haare. Er warf das lange schwarze Haar ungeduldig über die Schulter zurück. Wie zum Teufel hält Black es mit diesen lächerlichen, unmännlichen Haaren aus?

"Nun ja, ich glaube, wir wissen beide ganz genau, wie..."

"Ja, vielen Dank, Black, du bist wirklich ein sehr hilfreicher Köter." Snape sah den anderen Mann finster an und setzte sich schließlich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber.

"Tut mir leid." Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Aber ich weiß so viel wie du, und glaub mir, ich bin genauso frustriert." Er seufzte. "Du hast recht, wir sollten es Dumbledore sagen."

Sirius sah im Raum umher und schürzte die Lippen. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem anderen Mann. Es war irgendwie surreal, sich selbst in dem anderen Sessel sitzen zu sehen.

"Also... Kann ich ihn ausprobieren?"

"Was?!" schnappte Snape und sah...sich selbst voller Abscheu an.

"Du weißt schon..." Er grinste Snape spitzbübisch an, sah kurz auf seine Hose und dann wieder hoch. "Kann ich IHN ausprobieren?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich gefährlich. "Black."

"Ah komm schon, Alter, nur einmal, du darfst dafür auch meinen ausprobieren."

Snape warf die Hände hoch und lachte. "Weißt du was, mach doch und viel Glück, du wirst es brauchen." Snape sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. "Denk dran, wessen Körper du hast."

Sirius hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. "Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist. Merlin, Schnief...Snape. Du hast echt Probleme." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Weißt du, wenn du dich einfach entspannen und ab und zu mal lächeln würdest, müsstest du dir wochenlang die Mädels aus den Haaren kämmen."

Snape legte sich eine Hand auf die Stirn und verzog das Gesicht. "Black, ich kriege Kopfschmerzen von dir. Es ist mir egal, was du mit meinem Körper machst, so lange es freiwillig ist und nicht Minerva...oder Lupin."

Sirius lachte und klatschte ihn aufs Bein. "Siehst du, so ist es gut. Das war gar nicht schlecht." Er lehnte sich vor, ein spitzbübisches Blitzen in den Augen. "Hat es weh getan?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen und schob wieder seine Haare beiseite. Er fluchte und stand auf, sah sich im Raum um bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er nahm das schmale, schwarze Stück Stoff und band damit sein langes, seidiges Haar zurück.

Er wandte sich zu Sirius und zeigte auf seinen Zopf. "Ich schwöre, Black, wenn wir in einer Woche nicht wieder in unseren eigenen Körpern sind, schneide ich diesen lächerlichen Vorhang, den du Haare nennst, ab." Er grinste über Sirius' schockierten und etwas ängstlichen Blick. "Oh, und ich habe Miss Granger heute morgen gezeigt, wo sie hingehört. Wie kannst du ihr nur erlauben, so mit dir zu reden?" Snape wedelte mit der Hand und setzte sich wieder. "Natürlich hat sie jetzt ihre Lektion gelernt."

Sirius wurde noch blasser als er sowieso schon war. "Wovon redest du?"

"Dieses unausstehliche Mädchen hatte die Frechheit, mich ‚Casanova' zu nennen. Sie hat absolut keinen Respekt vor deiner Position hier. Und wenn du mich fragst, ist sie zu dem Wolf auch ein klein bisschen zu n..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als Sirius plötzlich durch den Raum flog und den erschrockenen und keuchenden Tränkemeister an der Kehle packte.

Sirius bleckte die Zähne und starrte ihn zornig an. "Hör mir gut zu, du schleimige Schlange. Ein herzloses Reptil wie du könnte nie verstehen, wie viel mir diese Frau bedeutet."

Snape keuchte und schien mit schnellen, panischen Bewegungen zu versuchen zu zeigen, dass Sirius gerade seinen eigenen Körper tötete. Aber Sirius war das gleichgültig.

"Du wirst das wieder in Ordnung bringen und ihr nicht noch mal weh tun... Nie wieder, oder ich schwöre dass ich mit diesem deinem Körper Lupin einen Besuch abstatte und ihm erlaube, seine ganze Werwolfkraft an deinem blassen, knochigen Arsch auszulassen." Er grinste bösartig über Snapes verängstigten Blick. "Der alte Remus ist bisexuell, also glaub mir, wenn ich kurz vor Vollmond zu ihm gehe, wird er nicht widerstehen können, die ganze Nacht deinen engen Arsch zu bumsen."

Snape nickte und stand auf, sobald Sirius seine Kehle losgelassen hatte. Sein Atem kam in harten Zügen und sein Herz schlug zu schnell, als er den immer noch gefährlich wütenden Zauberer ansah, der wieder in dem anderen Sessel saß. Mit einem leichten Schauder kratzte Snape seine restliche Würde zusammen, nickte kurz und verließ den Raum auf der Suche nach Hermione.

* * *

Für ein Review hier unten klicken! : )


	6. Kapitel 6

05.09.2009, 3:15 Uhr

Das ging schnell! Ich bin genauso schockiert wie ihr! : )

_Disclaimer: _Ihr wisst schon.

**Was bisher geschah:**

Hermione und Draco sind Schulsprecher und spielen ein ein traditionelles Schulsprecherspiel, bei dem sie sich immer gegenseitig Aufgaben stellen müssen. Hermione hat bereits im Hogwarts Express mit Sirius geschlafen. Kurze Zeit später haben Sirius und Snape aus bisher unbekannten Gründen die Körper getauscht. "Sirius" hat sich dann Hermione gegenüber sehr abweisend verhalten, was sie verwirrt und verletzt hat. Sie dachte, es läge daran, dass sie ihn vor Remus "Casanova" genannt hat.

Und jetzt viel Spaß :-)

* * *

Hermione lag auf ihrem Bett und las das Kapitel über Wolfsbanntrank in ihrem Zaubertränkebuch. Sie mussten sich jetzt noch nicht für ein Thema für ihr Projekt im 7. Schuljahr entscheiden, aber sie wusste schon, was sie machen wollte, und sie würde noch viel recherchieren müssen, bevor sie anfangen konnte. Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie würde zuerst mit Professor Snape sprechen müssen, weil sie es in Zaubertränke machen wollte... Hmm, und auch mit Remus.

Der Gedanke an Remus erinnerte sie wieder an Sirius. Hermione hatte mit aller Macht versucht, nicht an ihn zu denken. Ihre Augen brannten, als sie an die Kälte in seinem Blick dachte. Hatte sie denn gar nichts über Sirius gelernt? In den Jahren, die sie mit ihm und Harry im Haus der Blacks verbracht hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, wie hart er zu einer ehemaligen Eroberung sein konnte.

Nein, das ist nicht fair. Er ist kalt und gefühllos, weil ich ihm nachstelle, nicht weil er mich verletzten will, sagte Hermione zu sich selbst. Denkt er wirklich, dass ich das tue? Wie kann er nur? Es ist erst gestern passiert und ich habe mich ihm gegenüber nicht anders verhalten als sonst.

Sie stand auf und ging auf und ab. Verdammt, er war so kompliziert.

"Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Hermione erschauderte bei ihren eigenen Worten. Um die kalte Abscheu in seinen Augen nicht sehen zu müssen, hatte sie sich bemüht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie kurz vor dem Abendessen mit Remus gesprochen hatte...

"Heute Morgen hast du irgendetwas gesagt, dass Draco dich zu diesem Spiel erpresst hat?" Remus sah ihr in die Augen, ernst und besorgt. "Ist das etwas, was du einem Lehrer oder Dumbledore sagen solltest?"

Hermione lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist eigentlich nichts Schlimmes, nur peinlich." Remus hob eine Augenbraue und sie erklärte: "Er kennt ein paar Details über etwas... was mich betrifft... und Blaise Zabini." Sie schauderte, als Remus Augen sich weiteten und seine Wangen leicht erröteten. "Die Abmachung war, dass ich mitspiele, wenn er mir nicht erzählt, was er weiß."

"Es dir nicht erzählt? Das verstehe ich nicht, was macht es, wenn er es dir erzählt?" Remus legte verwirrt den Kopf schräg.

"Naja", Hermione zuckte die Achseln, lehnte sich vor und senkte die Stimme. "Zu wissen, dass er solche Details über mich weiß, ist total widerlich. So kann ich für mich weiterhin so tun, als hätte er keine Ahnung."

Remus Gesicht wurde durch ein breites Grinsen gespalten und seine Augen waren so voller verschiedener Emotionen, dass Hermione sie gar nicht alle erfassen konnte. Deutlich waren jedoch Zuneigung und Belustigung, und Hermione freute sich über das, was sie sah.

Sie sah kurz über seine Schulter und ihr Magen war plötzlich voller Schmetterlinge. Sirius kam mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf sie zu. Sie war sicher, dass er mit Remus sprechen wollte, und wollte nicht wieder von ihm zurückgewiesen werden, also entschuldigte sie sich schnell und rannte fast aus der Großen Halle.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie zog schnell ihren dünnen roten Umhang über ihr kleines goldenes T-Shirt und Höschen. Sie erwartete Harry oder Ginny, die nach ihr sehen wollten, nachdem sie nicht beim Abendessen gewesen war, und öffnete die Tür mit einem breiten Grinsen. Doch es verblasste, als ihre Tür ausgefüllt schien vom großen, muskulösen Körper Sirius Blacks.

Hermione atmete zitternd aus, als ihr Blick über den Mann glitt, vor dem sie sich versteckt hatte. Er trug eine enge schwarze Lederhose und ein weißes T-Shirt. Sein langer schwarzer Umhang hing offen bis auf seine schweren schwarzen Stiefel. Als ihre Augen wieder oben bei seinem Gesicht angekommen waren, merkte sie, dass er sie auf ähnliche Weise abschätzte, und wurde rot.

"Kann ich reinkommen?" Sein Blick war immer noch zurückhaltend, aber er schaffte es, ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken.

Hermione trat einen Schritt zurück. "Bitte." Sie fluchte innerlich darüber, dass ihre Stimme bei dem einzelnen Wort brach.

Sirius trat in ihr großes, eigenes Schulsprecherinnenzimmer und sofort schien es kleiner zu sein. Er sah sich einen Moment um und schien sich für die Fotos an ihren Wänden zu interessieren. Sie hatte Bilder von Harry, den Weasleys, ihren Eltern und Sirius und Remus, die grinsten und winkten. Er wandte sich zu ihrer hinteren Wand, trat einen Schritt vor und sah, dass die Wand jetzt von einem riesigen Bücherregal bedeckt war, komplett voll mit Büchern.

"Ähm..." Sie versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen. "Darf ich dir einen Tee anbieten?"

Er nickte und grinste ein wenig. "Du darfst."

Hermione drehte sich um und ging zu ihrer kleinen Küchennische. Die war einfach und hauptsächlich dafür gedacht, sich kleine Mahlzeiten oder Tee zu machen. Plötzlich klickte etwas in ihrem Kopf. Hatte Sirius sich gerade über ihre Wortwahl lustig gemacht? Nein. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musste sich das Grinsen eingebildet haben. Wunschdenken. Sie wollte, dass er so war wie immer... Indem er ihre Wortwahl in Frage stellte?

"Immer noch mit Milch und vier Stücken Zucker, oder?" fragte sie über ihre Schulter, während sie mit dem Zauberstab das Wasser erhitzte.

Sie bot ihm einen Stuhl an ihrem kleinen Tisch an und reichte ihm seine Tasse. Sein Blick schien auf ihr zu brennen und schließlich sah sie ihn ebenfalls an. Sie tranken schweigend. Keiner wollte als erstes sprechen.

Endlich musste Hermione etwas sagen. "Si...Professor Black, es tut mir leid." Sie sah in seine leicht überraschten Augen und lächelte kurz. "Du hast alles Recht der Welt, wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich war respektlos vor einem anderen Lehrer, und schließlich ist das dein erstes Jahr hier..." Sie fühlte ihre Augen brennen und blinzelte die Tränen zurück. "Es war unglaublich unsensibel von mir. Als deine Freundin hätte ich wissen müssen, dass eine respektlose Schülerin so ziemlich das letzte ist, was du gebrauchen kannst." Sie holte tief Luft, erleichtert, dass sie das alles herausgebracht hatte, ohne zusammenzubrechen.

Einen Moment sagte Sirius gar nichts. Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und blickte schließlich auf. "Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen", grinste er. Jetzt war es an ihr, überrascht zu sein.

"Oh", war alles, was sie sagen konnte, doch sie konnte ihr breites Lächeln nicht zurückhalten.

"Ich fühle mich heute nicht...wie ich selbst." Er atmete ein und sah sich wieder im Raum um. "Und ich fühle mich immer noch komisch."

Hermione griff über den Tisch nach seiner linken Hand. Sie strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Ringfinger und bemerkte ein neues Tattoo. Sie kannte das Symbol nicht.

"Ich würde dir gerne helfen. Du sagst, wenn du mich brauchst, ja?" Sie wollte einfach nur nett sein, aber als sich seine Augen plötzlich verdunkelten und er sie hungrig ansah, bemerkte sie die Doppeldeutigkeit.

Hermione fühlte einen Schauer durch ihren sich schnell erhitzenden Körper rinnen und sie grinste ihn schief an, als sie langsam um den Tisch herumging. Sirius sah ihr die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, sah er zu ihr hoch und ließ dann seinen Blick hinunter über ihren lose gebundenen Morgenrock wandern. Sie hörte ihn mit heiserer Stimme etwas murmeln, dann streckte er die Hand aus, um sie zu berühren.

"Er wird mich umbringen. Und diesmal kann mich der Hirsch nicht retten."

"Was?" Sie war verwirrt, aber alle Gedanken waren verflogen, als er nach dem Band griff, das ihren Morgenrock zusammenhielt, und zog.

Hermiones burgunderroter Morgenrock fiel auseinander. Sie keuchte, als seine große Hand über ihre Taille glitt und er ihr kleines goldenes T-Shirt und das Höschen sah. Sie hörte seinen Atem schwerer werden und lächelte durchtrieben, als sie ihm über das lose zusammengebundene Haar strich.

"Ganz Gryffindors Goldmädchen, was, Miss Granger?" sagte Sirius und stand auf, so dass sie den Kopf zurücklegen musste, um ihn anzusehen.

"Hatten Sie etwas anderes erwartet, Professor?" schnurrte Hermione, als er ihr den Morgenrock von den Schultern strich, so dass er hinter ihr zu Boden fiel.

Plötzlich lachte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Finger strichen durch ihre langen lockigen Haare. "Ich weiß nie genau, was ich von Ihnen erwarten kann, Miss Granger." Er sah sie lange an und nahm dann ihr Gesicht zwischen seine starken Hände. "Hermione", flüsterte er, und sein Mund kam näher. Er sagte das noch dreimal, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Irgendwas war nicht richtig. Aber verdammt, sie kam nicht darauf, bei diesen männlichen Händen auf ihrem Gesicht und dem listigen Spiel seiner Lippen auf ihren. Seine Zunge erforschte ihren Mund und er stöhnte und zog sie näher an sich heran, als sie seine Zunge mit ihrer eigenen streichelte. Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Arm abwärts bis zu ihrer Taille, und er fummelte ein bisschen herum, bis er seine Finger unter ihr T-Shirt schob. Fummelte?

Zu spät, um sich zu wundern... Seine Hand glitt langsam aufwärts über die weiche empfindsame Haut ihrer Taille, ihres Bauches, und endlich fand seine Hand ihre Brust. Hermiones Kopf fiel nach hinten und sie seufzte hörbar, als seine rauen Finger ihre harte Brustwarze fanden. Einen Moment später öffnete sie flatternd die Augen und sah, dass er sie wie gebannt betrachtete.

Erst dachte sie, er wollte etwas sagen, doch stattdessen hob er ihre Arme, zog ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden zu ihrem Morgenrock. Sirius Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und zogen sie an seinen festen, muskulösen Körper. Er beugte sie zurück, neigte den Kopf und nahm eine ihrer perfekten Brüste in den Mund, saugte daran und knurrte, als sie verzückt aufstöhnte.

Sirius beugte sich leicht herunter, packte sie unter den Knien und hob sie mühelos hoch. Hermione legte die Arme um seinen Hals und kicherte, als er sie zum Bett trug.

"Oh Rhett, Sie entehren eine Dame wie mich mit solchem Benehmen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und knabberte an seinem empfindsamen Ohrläppchen.

Sirius lachte leise und legte sie sanft auf ihr Bett. "Offen gesagt, meine Liebe, ist Entehrung ein zu mildes Wort für all die schmutzigen Dinge, die ich heute Nacht mit Ihrem Körper zu tun beabsichtige."

Ein erneutes Klicken in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht passte Doch dann sah sie ihn an, und wieder waren alle Gedanken weg.

Einen Moment stand er ganz still da und betrachtete Hermione, wie sie auf dem schwarzen Satinlaken lag. Ihre Haare waren um ihr hübsches Gesicht herum ausgebreitet und ihre Arme lagen über ihrem Kopf. Sie war ein herrlicher Anblick in dem zarten goldenen Höschen. Ihre Knie waren gebeugt und ihre Füße glitten über ihr seidiges Laken, während sie sich über die Lippen leckte und ihn heranwinkte.

Sirius kniete sich auf das Bett und bemerkte ihr Zaubertränkebuch. Er nahm es, las das Cover und legte es dann ordentlich auf ihren Nachttisch. Ein weiteres Klicken, doch sie schob es beiseite.

"Um diese Zeit lernst du noch? Du bist aber eine strebsame kleine Gryffindor." Seine Augen neckten sie und seine Stimme war schroff, als er langsam näher krabbelte.

Hermione kniete ebenfalls. Sie zog ihn zu sich hoch und grinste in seine verlangenden Augen. "Die Suche nach Wissen liegt in meiner Natur, Professor." Sie küsste seine Lippen, saugte an seiner Unterlippe und biss gerade fest genug zu, dass er aufkeuchte. "Wenn es mir keinen Spaß machen würde, wäre etwas nicht richtig."

Sirius wölfisches Grinsen war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass er zuhörte. Hermione zog ihm das weiße T-Shirt über den Kopf und fühlte ihr Blut beim Anblick seines Oberkörpers schneller durch ihren Körper pumpen. Er war breit und muskulös und hatte mehr als nur ein paar Narben aus seiner Zeit als Auror und seinen Jahren in Askaban. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über seine zahlreichen Tattoos. Einige Symbole kannte sie, andere waren anscheinend geheime Schutzzeichen.

Hermione ließ einen Finger mitten über seine leicht behaarte Brust wandern, bis sie bei seinem schwarzen Wegweiser angekommen war. Mit den Händen am Bund seiner Lederhose zog sie ihn näher und grinste zu ihm hoch, als er mit seinen großen Händen ihre festen Pobacken umfasste und sie fester gegen seine pulsierende Härte zog.

"Sag, dass du mich willst", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, denn sie schien all ihre Energie zu brauchen, um seinen köstlichen männlichen Duft einzuatmen.

"Ach komm, Hermione" Er schien noch etwas anderes sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Stattdessen nahm er ihre Hände und legte sie auf die schmerzhaft harte Beule in seiner Hose. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon deine Hände auf mir fühlen wollte."

Geschickt öffnete sie seine Hose und atmete hörbar ein, als sein Glied herausschnellte. So hart und lang und dick. Hermione legte ihre Finger darum und bewegte sie langsam auf und ab, während er an ihren Lippen keuchte und stöhnte.

"Wie oft habe ich dich schonooh, genau soden Gang entlanggehen sehen und wollteoohooh Hermione!"

Er fluchte und drückte sie grob mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze. Er nahm ihre Hände, zog sie über ihren Kopf und hielt sie dort fest.

"Du bist wirklich eine fiese kleine Gryffindor, was, Miss Granger?" sagte er barsch und seine Augen waren fast gefährlich.

Ohne ihre Hände loszulasssen zog er schnell ihr Höschen herunter und warf es auf den Haufen, zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer und seiner Kleidung. Mit einem Knie öffnete er ihre Schenkel und legte sich dazwischen. Sein Mund war wieder auf ihrem und seine Zunge stieß tief hinein. Seine Hände erforschten ihren weichen und doch festen Körper.

Hermione war im Himmel, ihr Kopf war in den Wolken und ihr Körper zitterte und bebte unter seinen rauen, von Zeit und Arbeit gezeichneten Händen. Seine Hand war auf ihrem Schenkel, knetete ihre schmale Hüfte und strich dann höher über die zarte Haut ihrer Taille, bis er an ihren vollen, festen Brüsten angekommen war und sie umfasste. Sie fühlte die Spitze seiner harten Männlichkeit an ihrem Eingang und zuckte mit der Hüfte, um ihm zu begegnen.

"Bitte" Hermione ließ ihre Hüfte kreisen und schrie leise auf, als sein Schaft über ihre pulsierende Knospe strich.

Mehr Überredungskunst brauchte sie nicht. Mit einem tiefen und sehr sexy Lachen schob er sich in ihren unglaublich engen, feuchten Körper. Quälend langsam war das einzige, was Hermione dazu einfiel, und sie versuchte, ihre Hände aus seinem schraubstockartigen Griff zu winden, der sie immer noch über ihrem Kopf festhielt. Sie wollte diesen heißen Arsch greifen und ihn tiefer hineinziehen, wollte ihre Nägel in ihn schlagen und in zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus zwingen.

Sirius grinste hinterhältig und seine Augen funkelten, als wisse er genau, was sie tun wollte. "Sind wir ein wenig ungeduldig, Hermione?"

Sie wölbte den Rücken und zog ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn zusammen. Ihre Hände waren nicht ihr einziges Werkzeug, und sie sah zufrieden, wie er die Augen verdrehte, als auch er diese lustige Tatsache entdeckte. Ohne sie noch weiter zu reizen, ließ Sirius ihre Hände los und grub seine Finger in ihre Hüfte, hob sie höher und gab ihr was sie wollte.

Seine Stöße waren schnell und tief und so hart, dass sie morgen blaue Flecken haben würde, doch Hermione kümmerte sich nicht mehr um solche unbedeutenden Dinge. Das hier hatte sie sich schon seit dem Zug ersehnt Sirius langer, dicker Schaft, der erbarmungslos in ihren stöhnenden und bebenden Körper stieß.

"Seit Jahren" murmelte er an ihrem Ohr und bewegte sich härter, "Seit Jahren sehe ich, wie du mit deinem Intellekt angibstverdammtso eng"

Hermione konnte sich nur noch an seinen Schultern festhalten, ihren Rücken duchbiegen und die gewaltsame Invasion ihres Professors genießen. "JaProfessor, jahärterich will dich ganz."

Sirius gehorchte mit einem lauten Keuchen und einem atemlosen Schrei, als er seinen Orgasmus kommen fühlte. "Ich wollte" Er kniff seine Augen fest zu, um die Kontrolle zu bewahren. "schon immer deinen perfekten kleinen Besserwisserkörper packen, dich gegen die Wand drücken und dich ficken, bis du meinen Namen schreist."

Hermione fühlte seine rauen Finger über die feste Perle reiben, kurz über der Stelle, an der er sie so völlig ausfüllte. Seine schroffen Worte, seine reibenden Finger und sein großes stoßendes Glied verwirrten ihre Sinne, und noch bevor sie bereit war, hob sie ab und wurde von feuriger Lust überflutet. Ihr Körper krampfte sich um ihn zusammen und sie lachte durch ihre Freude, als er in einem Schwall tiefer, unregelmäßiger Stöße die Kontrolle verlor und seinen eigenen Höhepunkt laut herausstöhnte.

Etwas später erwachte Snape und bemerkte, dass er immer noch im Schulsprecherinnenzimmer war. Er hasste sich für das, was er getan hatte. Wenn es auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegeben hätte, dass er nach Hermiones Abschluss ihr Interesse hätte wecken können, wäre diese Chance zerstört, sobald sie von dem Körpertausch erführe. Und das würde sie. Snape gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass sie nicht früher oder später Eins und Eins zusammenzählen und herausfinden würde, was passiert war und dass er ihre Unwissenheit schamlos ausgenutzt hatte.

Er fühlte eine Bewegung neben sich und sah, dass sie ihn anlächelte.

"Hermione", sagte er leise und strich ihr über die weiche Wange. "Schatz, ich muss dir w"

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und erstickte seine Worte. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn innig zu küssen, und drückte ihn auf den Rücken.

"Du solltest eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier sein", schnurrte sie an seinem Mund. "Aber ich verzeihe dir." Sie grinste ihn spitzbübisch an und begann, eine heiße, feuchte Spur über seinen Körper zu küssen, bis ihr Mund seinen schnell steif werdenden Penis erreichte.

Ich muss es ihr sagenIch muss es ihr sagenIch musssagen dachte er, aber ihr Mund war so warm und ihre Zunge fühlte sich himmlisch an, als sie sich über seinen prallen Schaft hermachte. Später

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen.

~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen kam Snape ins Lehrerzimmer und begrüßte Remus mit einem breiten Grinsen. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, für Sirius gehalten zu werden.

Sirius stürmte auf ihn zu und zog ihn schnell beiseite. "Hast du Mione gesehen?"

Snape grinste spöttisch. "Ja", antwortete er, und dann leise, "Alles von ihr."

Sirius Augen waren besorgt. "Und wie ging es ihr?"

"Unglaublich", sagte Snape selbstgefällig. "Und wenn ich hinzufügen darf, sie ist gerade sehr zufrieden mit dir."

Sirius war verwirrt, schien es aber abzutun. "Ich habe heute Abend einen Termin bei Dumbledore für uns, dann können wir ihm alles erzählen."

Snape nickte. "Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er dahintersteckt. Es passt zu ihm, so einen absurden Kennenlerntrick abzuziehen."

Sirius kicherte und nickte. "Also, Mione geht es wirklich gut? Du hast dich bei ihr entschuldigt, oder? Und sie ist nicht wütend auf mich?"

Jetzt war Snape verwirrt. Es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass Sirius sich über die Gefühle einer Frau ihm gegenüber Sorgen machte. "Miss Granger geht es gut, Black. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich brauche jetzt mein Frühstück."

* * *

Ein Review wär coll! ; )

Übrigens: Wer Coldmirror noch nicht kennt - ab zu Youtube! Tu. Es. Jetzt.


	7. Kapitel 7

27.04.2010, 9:54 Uhr

Hey! Ich weiß, es ist unfassbar lange her, seit ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Bei mir war extrem viel los und es ging mir nicht gut. Jetzt bin ich umgezogen und mein Leben hat sich ziemlich geändert. Und es ist Zeit, mal wieder ne Runde zu übersetzen!

Ich versuche, demnächst wieder öfter zu updaten.

Danke an alle Reviewer!!

Viel Spaß : )

* * *

Was bisher geschah: Hermione und Draco haben ein Spiel am Laufen, bei dem sie sich gegenseitig Aufgaben stellen müssen. Sirius ist neuer VgdDK-Lehrer und Hermione fühlt sich von ihm und Snape gleichermaßen angezogen. Mit Sirius hat sie schon im Hogwarts-Express geschlafen. Dann in der Schule hat er sich seltsam verhalten, kam aber eines Abends zu Hermione ins Zimmer und eins führte zum anderen... Trotzdem war er immer noch sehr komisch und Hermione wird langsam misstrauisch.

~*~*~

Hermione schlug die Augen auf und war hellwach. In diesem Moment wusste sie zwei Dinge: Erstens, dass der Mann, mit dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatte, nicht Sirius Black war; zweitens, dass derjenige, der in Sirius Körper steckte, bitter würde bezahlen müssen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ die Ereignisse der Nacht Revue passieren. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie war so erleichtert und glücklich gewesen, dass er nicht wütend auf sie war, und wahrscheinlich unglaublich geil nach ihrem Traum letzte Nacht, dass sie ihren nervigen logisch denkenden Verstand beiseite geschoben hatte. Sie konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sie oder sie ihn während der Nacht in eine erneute Umarmung gezogen hatte.

Er war wie ein Verdurstender gewesen. So eifrig, so überglücklich über ihre leidenschaftlichen Reaktionen auf ihn und mehr als einmal schockiert über ihr Verlangen nach seinem Mund und seinen Händen. Ihm fehlte diese gewisse Selbstsicherheit, die Sirius im Übermaß ausstrahlte, und mehr als einmal war er ungeschickt gewesen, unsicher, was er tun oder wie er sich bewegen sollte. Und mehrmals war er kurz davor gewesen, etwas zu sagen, nur um plötzlich aufzuhören und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren zu vergraben.

Nicht, dass sie sich beklagen würde. Er hatte schnell gelernt und auf ihre sanften Schubser und gestöhnten Anweisungen geschickt und sehr zu ihrer Befriedigung reagiert. Aber das lenkte sie nicht von der Tatsache ab, dass er nicht Sirius war.

~*~*~

Später, nach einer langen Dusche, ging Hermione hinunter zum Frühstück und band sich im Gehen die lockigen Haare zu einem festen Knoten zusammen. Als sie in der großen Halle ankam, saßen alle bereits an den Tischen. Sie lächelte Remus warm zu, als sie am Lehrertisch vorbeikam, und bemerkte, dass Sirius und Snape mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen leise miteinander stritten.

Sie grinste Harry, Ron und Ginny zu, setzte sich und füllte ihren Teller.

Nach dem Frühstück stand Hermione auf und strich ihren Umhang glatt, während Harry die Büchertasche auf seinem Rücken zurechtrückte.

"Was haben wir heute als erstes?" fragte Hermione und dehnte ihren etwas steifen Hals.

"Zaubertränke", antwortete Harry, den Blick auf ihrer entblößten Kehle. Er grinste und beugte sich zu ihr. "Mit Professor Shnoz."

Hermione lachte und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Oh Gott, ich habe heute überhaupt keine Lust auf diesen schlechtgelaunten Idioten." Sie ließ ihre Beine wegknicken und fühlte sich fallen, doch Harry fing sie in seinen starken Armen auf. Das jahrelange Quidditchtraining hatte auf seinem jetzt muskulösen Körper seine Spuren hinterlassen und Hermione konnte sich eines angenehmen Schauers nicht erwehren.

Harrys Augen funkelten, als er sie lachend wieder absetzte. "Keine Sorge, Hermione, ich beschütze dich." Er küsste sie auf die Wange. "Es ist Zeit, dass ich mich für dich ins Kreuzfeuer begebe."

Hermione fühlte ihre Augen brennen, wieder gerührt von seinen Worten. "Wag es nicht", sagte sie streng und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. "Komm, Augen zu und durch."

Ein Kribbeln an ihrem Nacken sagte ihr, dass sie jemand beobachtete. Sie wandte sich um und sah Draco intensiv in ihre Richtung starren. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, zeigte er mit den Augen in eine ruhige Ecke der Halle und bedeutete ihr, ihm dorthin zu folgen.

"Was zum Teufel will das Frettchen von dir?" knurrte Harry und starrte seinen blonden Rivalen finster an.

"Naja, er schneidet keine Fratzen und macht keine unanständigen Gesten, es muss also etwas Wichtiges sein", antwortete Hermione leise und versprach Harry, sich später mit ihm im Kerker zu treffen und es ihm zu erzählen.

Harry drückte sie kurz an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er wegging und Hermione alleine ließ, damit sie sehen konnte, was Draco wollte. Sie ging zu der Ecke, wo Draco auf sie wartete. Er wirkte nervös.

"Draco?" fragte Hermione besorgt und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, eine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. "Was ist los?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah plötzlich auf, um sicherzugehen, dass sie immer noch alleine waren. Sein Blick folgte Snape für einen Moment und Hermione drehte sich ebenfalls um, um zu sehen, wie der große, dunkle Zauberer den Raum mit einem dramatischen Schwung seines Umhangs verließ.

"Ich weiß nicht genau... Das klingt jetzt verrückt, aber ich muss dich warnen." Er wandte den Blick ab und sah dann wieder in ihre Augen. "Hast du irgendwas ungewöhnliches an Snape bemerkt?"

Hermione dachte an die letzte Zaubertrankstunde. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, er sieht aus wie immer." Sie schürzte die Lippen. "Aber etwas ist anders an ihm. Es scheint, als versuche er, Snape zu sein. Als würde er ihn spielen." Sie sah Draco an und erwartete, dass er lachte, aber er bedeutete ihr, fortzufahren. "Und er scheint es zu genießen, Snape zu sein." Sie bedeckte ihre Augen mit der Hand. "Das klingt verrückt."

Draco grinste selbstgefällig. "Ich habs dir ja gesagt. Aber wenigstens ist es dir auch aufgefallen."

"Sirius", sagte Hermione, und ihre Stimme quiekte ein wenig. "Sirius tut auch so, als wäre er Sirius. Aber sind es nur die beiden, oder andere auch?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich meinem momentanen Verdacht glauben soll."

"Dass die Lehrer ausgetauscht wurden?"

Er nickte und wurde blass.

"Draco, wir wissen noch nicht, was hier passiert. Lass uns nicht gleich das Schlimmste befürchten."

"Wie kann ich das nicht? Wie kannst du das nicht?" Er sah Hermione düster an. "Wir wissen beide, die schlimm das werden könnte."

"Gut, aber lass uns noch ein bisschen warten." Hermione wollte nicht wieder so eine Situation wie in der fünften Klasse. "Wir beobachten die beiden heute nochmal genau und morgen nach dem Frühstück treffen wir uns wieder."

Draco wand sich, stimmte aber zu. "Und wenn es immer noch schlecht aussieht, was machen wir dann?"

"Meinst du, dass Dumbledore uns glaubt?"

"Wenn er noch er selbst ist?"

~*~*~

Hermione und Draco platzten zehn Minuten zu spät in den Kerkerraum, außer Atem und mit leicht verrutschten Roben.

Professor Snape sah sie von seinem Podium finster an. Seine Augen wanderten über die beiden und ruhten auf Hermiones geröteten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und Hermione zog ihre Robe unwillkürlich enger um sich, als sie die Hitze seines Blickes auf ihrem Körper spürte.

"Nun, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich endlich entschieden, uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren." Er sprach langsam und nahm sich für jedes Wort Zeit.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape", sagte Hermione und trat vor. "Wir mussten einer Schülerin mit einem, ähm, persönlichen Problem helfen."

Draco verstand sofort und trat neben sie. "Ja, Professor. Sie schien sehr aufgelöst, deshalb haben wir entschieden, sofort zu handeln."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, die Augen ungläubig. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Er stieg von seinem Podium und trat auf sie zu. Die Anspannung, die von ihm ausging, war so stark, dass die meisten Schüler erschauerten, als er vorbeiging.

Er stoppte vor ihnen und sah auf sie herab. "Nun gut. Setzen Sie sich." Er wandte sich um und ließ sie stehen.

Draco und Hermione sahen sich einen Moment an. So ein Aufstand, nur um ihnen zu sagen, sie sollten sich setzen?

Harry und Hermione waren ein gutes Team. Sie arbeiteten meistens ohne zu sprechen, weil sie beide wussten, was zusammengemischt werden musste, in welche Richtung man rühren und wie lange man den Trank köcheln lassen musste. Sie lächelten sich zu, als sie sahen, dass ihr Trank die richtige Konsistenz und Farbe bekam.

"Beeindruckend." Snape stand plötzlich hinter ihnen und legte seine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter. Sein Daumen strich über ihr Schlüsselbein und sie erzitterte unter seiner Berührung.

"Da... Danke, Sir", krächzte sie und hörte ihn hinter sich leise lachen.

"Füllen Sie ihn ab und stellen Sie eine Probe auf meinen Schreibtisch zur Bewertung", sagte er und ging weiter durch den Raum.

Am Ende der Stunde räusperte Snape sich, um Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er bedeutete ihr, näher zu kommen, und wartete, bis sich die Klasse geleert hatte, bevor er sprach.

"Miss Granger, ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mir heute Abend mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank für Professor Lupin helfen." Sein Ton war gleichgültig und fast gelangweilt, während er seine vielen Papiere zusammensuchte. Schließlich sah er zu ihr auf. "Nun? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und kann auch jemand anderes fragen."

"Nein! Das ist nicht nötig, Professor Snape. Ich würde Ihnen sehr gerne helfen."

"Dann kommen Sie nach dem Abendessen her", sagte er und sie sah ihm nach, als er aus dem Raum schlenderte.

~*~*~

Nach dem Mittagessen machte Hermione sich alleine auf den Weg zu Arithmantik. Sie hoffte, früh dazusein, so dass sie vor dem Unterricht noch einen Moment mit Remus sprechen konnte. Am Morgen hatte sie ihn wegen ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten verpasst.

Ihr Gang verlangsamte sich, als sie an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Hatte sie Recht mit Sirius? Hatten Draco und sie Recht mit Snape? Sollte sie Professor Lupin davon erzählen? Wenn Snape nicht Snape war, sollte sie sich dann nach dem Essen mit ihm im Kerker treffen?

Ein Arm schoss hervor und packte sie, doch bevor sie um Hilfe schreien konnte, erstickte eine große Hand auf ihrem Mund ihren Schrei. Er zog sie in eine kleine dunkle Nische hinter den Vorhängen. Hermione zitterte vor Angst, doch der Duft kam ihr bekannt vor, genau wie die enge Lederhose, die sich gegen ihren Po drückten.

Sein Mund fand ihr Ohr und sein heißer Atem strich über ihr Gesicht. "Miss Granger, warum wundert es mich nicht, Sie frühzeitig zum Unterricht gehen zu sehen." Seine Finger glitten von ihrem Mund abwärts, über ihre Kehle, und noch tiefer, bis er durch die Robe ihre feste Brust umfasste.

Hermione seufzte und drückte sich an ihn. Seine Hand fühlte sich verdammt gut an, so groß und stark, als sie gerade fest genug zudrückte, um sie aufkeuchen zu lassen. "Sirius." Sie fühlte, wie er sich leicht versteifte. "Oh... Professor, ich komme noch zu spät, wenn Sie mich nicht loslassen."

"Das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Seine Hände öffneten ihre Robe, und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war auch ihre Bluse offen. "Nein, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass die hübsche Besserwisserin zu spät zum Unterricht kommt."

Snape.

Dieser Name fiel ihr ein, als sie seine Worte hörte. Snape. Professor Snape. Während seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wanderten, sie streichelten und ihren Körper in herrlicher Hitze erschauern ließen, ließ sie ihre Gedanken zur vergangenen Nacht schweifen. Das war nicht leicht, wenn man bedachte, dass er in diesem Moment ihren Rock hochgehoben und zwei Finger in ihr weißes Höschen geschoben hatte.

__

"Ganz Gryffindors Goldmädchen, was, Miss Granger?"

"Offen gesagt, meine Liebe, ist Entehrung ein zu mildes Wort für all die schmutzigen Dinge, die ich heute Nacht mit Ihrem Körper zu tun beabsichtige."

In diesem Moment wusste sie es, und dann war es ihr schlagartig egal, als er zwei Finger tief in ihren feuchten Kanal schob und mit dem Daumen über ihre bebende Klitoris strich.

Er drehte sie zu sich um und Hermione sah in die lustvollen Augen von Sirius Black. Sie grinste ihren Liebhaber verschwörerisch an und musste ein Kichern über ihre neue Erkenntnis zurückhalten. Nur Professor Snape hätte ihren "Vom Winde verweht"-Witz kapiert und niemand würde es so sehr genießen, den missmutigen Tränkemeister zu spielen, wie Sirius.

Hermione setzte sich auf die breite Fensterbank und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Sirius sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln positionierte. Die Fensterbank hatte genau die richtige Höhe und Sirius sah ihr in die Augen, während er seine Hose öffnete und seine steinharte Erektion befreite.

Sie keuchten beide mit offenem Mund, als er ihr Höschen beiseite zog und tief in sie eindrang. Er zog sie näher heran und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als er zu stoßen begann. Kraftvoll, schnell und tief. Sie beide wussten, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten. Hermione schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und verhakte ihre Füße hinter seinem Rücken.

Jeder Stoß seiner Hüften wurde gefolgt von einem erstickten Keuchen oder einem schmutzigen Wort, das er in ihr Ohr knurrte.

"Sie waren ein böser, böser Junge, Professor", schnurrte sie in sein Ohr, fühlte ihn zucken und seine Bewegungen beschleunigen. "So...viel...Ärger..."

Er packte ihre Hüften und zog sie fester an sich. Hermione fühlte ihren Körper zittern und warm werden, als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherte. Sein dicker Schaft war so heiß und schien größer zu werden, während er sie wieder und wieder gegen das Fenster rammte.

"Ah verdammt, Hermione..." keuchte er und stieß härter zu. "Ich hatte nur Ärger...seit dieser verdammten Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte... Du und dieser arrogante kleine Mistk..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als sich ihr Körper plötzlich um ihn zusammenzog und sie in seine Schulter biss.

Hermione war begeistert, dass er schon genau so lange in sie verknallt war wie sie in ihn, und fühlte herrliche Wellen heißer Erregung durch ihren Körper laufen. Sie musste ihre Zähne in ihn schlagen, um ihren Schrei zu ersticken, und fühlte, wie er einmal, zweimal wild in sie stieß und gebrochen aufschrie, als sein eigener Orgasmus ihn überrollte.

~*~*~

Als sie ihre Kleidung ordneten, warf Hermione ihm immer wieder amüsierte Blicke zu. Wie war das passiert? Warum hatten sie niemandem etwas davon gesagt?

"Was ist, Miss Granger?"

Sie kicherte über den Tonfall, der so unverkennbar der ihres Tränkemeisters war, aus dem Mund von Sirius. Sie wusste doch, dass ihr dieser finstere Blick bekannt vorgekommen war.

"Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, Professor." Sie strich über die Fensterbank und grinste verschmitzt. "Glauben Sie, dass die Erbauer derlei Aktivitäten im Sinn hatten?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. Er schlang die Arme um Hermione und sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Sie sind irgendwie anders, Miss Granger", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Mund auf ihren für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Ist das nicht mein Text, Professor?" sagte sie sarkastisch, drehte sich um, ließ ihn stehen und ihr nachsehen.

~*~*~

Hermione kam zu spät zu Arithmantik, aber nur ein paar Minuten, und Professor Lupin war streng aber verständnisvoll. Er schien sie jedoch während des Unterrichts zu beobachten und sie bemerkte mehr als einmal einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie mit seinen scharfen Sinnen riechen konnte...und Sirius, deshalb blieb sie nach dem Unterricht nicht um zu plaudern, sondern lächelte nur breit und eilte davon, bevor er ihren Blick auffangen konnte.

Sie musste Draco finden und ihm von Snape und Sirius erzählen. Hermione konnte sich gut vorstellen, was der Junge dachte was vorging, obwohl er es nicht gesagt hatte. Sein ängstlicher Blick sagte genug. Er dachte an Professor Moody, oder besser den falschen Professor Moody, der sich als Barty Crouch Junior entpuppt hatte, einen Todesser und Askaban-Flüchtling. Obwohl es unmöglich war, wusste Hermione, was Draco wirklich Angst machte.

Lucius.

* * *

Über Reviews freue ich mich! : )


	8. Kapitel 8

16.01.2011, 11:54 Uhr

So Leute, hier mal wieder ein neues Kapitel! Es tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Vor einem Jahr hatte ich noch zu viel Zeit, jetzt ist es so wenig, dass ich zu nichts mehr komme. Aber zwischendurch mal übersetzen immer wieder Spaß :-) Zum Glück muss man sich ja nicht mehr alles selber ausdenken!

Übrigens, ich habe meinen Usernamen geändert. Früher hieß ich "Julika", den Namen musste ich aber aus verschiedenen Gründen ändern. Dann habe ich mich Novalia777 genannt. Leider erkennt man mich jetzt nicht mehr wieder :-) Da "Julika" inzwischen besetzt ist, habe ich die beiden Namen jetzt kombiniert.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

- Was bisher geschah: Hermione ist im 7. Schuljahr. Schon im Hogwarts-Express hat sie mit Sirius geschlafen. Es gibt eine neue Lehrerin, Professor Raisier, mit der Sirius am Abend nach dem Festessen zum Schulanfang verschwunden ist. Am nächsten Morgen haben sich Sirius und Snape merkwürdig benommen und Draco, mit dem Hermione gerade ein Herausforderungsspiel spielt, hat Hermione sehr besorgt darauf angesprochen. Er denkt an schwarze Magie, Imperius oder Ähnliches. Hermione hat sich nach einer Eskapade mit „Sirius" in einer Nische die Wahrheit zusammengereimt, dass Snape und Sirius die Körper getauscht haben, sie hat es aber noch niemandem gesagt.

-Kapitel 8-

Hermione grinste über ihre eigene Klugheit, als sie zu ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde eilte. Zauberkunst mit Professor Raisier. Sie war als letzte mit Sirius zusammen gewesen vor dem Tausch, da war sie sich sicher, und nach viel zu viel Recherche war sie auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen. Es war eine Störung namens _échange érotique_.

_Échange érotique_

_Seltenes Leiden, in dem eine Frau die Macht hat, während des Geschlechtsverkehrs die Identität zweier Individuen zu tauschen. Wird als Fluch bezeichnet, da die betreffende Frau keine Kontrolle über besagte Macht hat. Das Leiden ist so selten, dass es in den letzten 200 Jahren in Großbritannien nicht aufgetreten ist. Der letzte bekannte Fall hat sich 1956 in Frankreich ereignet._

_Wenn eine Frau, die von dem Fluch betroffen ist, mit einem Partner Geschlechtsverkehr hat, sich aber emotional zu einem anderen hingezogen fühlt, werden die Identitäten der beiden Männer vertauscht._

Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie eine Frau mit Sirius schlafen und dabei an einen anderen denken konnte, und warum ausgerechnet Snape? Mit dieser finsteren, gefährlichen Art, dem ständigen Sarkasmus und dieser Stimme… Hermione brach ab und lachte in sich hinein. Okay, schon verstanden. Aber trotzdem, man sollte meinen, dass eine Lehrerin mit so einem Fluch verantwortungsvoller umgehen würde. Finstere, gefährliche Art. Hermione kicherte wieder über ihre Gedanken und ging weiter zum Klassenraum. Sie wurde schon ganz mädchenhaft, wie Ron sagen würde.

Zauberkunst verging schnell und Hermione wartete, bis alle gegangen waren, bevor sie zu Professor Raisier ging.

„Hermione, lass mich raten, du hast eine Wagenladung tiefschürfender Fragen zum Unterricht." Sie sprach süßlich von oben herab und zwinkerte dabei.

„Äh, nein." Hermione musste sich eines Schauders erwehren. Wie zum Teufel konnte Sirius auf diese Frau stehen? Sie riss sich zusammen, um wieder an das anstehende Problem zu denken. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit Ihnen reden, und es ist ziemlich privat."

"Aber natürlich, mein Schatz!" Die Frau sprang mit wippenden Goldlocken auf. "Du weißt ja, dass es zu meinen Aufgaben als Lehrerin gehört, Mädchen mit ihren…kleinen Problemen zu helfen." Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie und zog dabei die Nase kraus. Die Lehrerin fand sich dabei wahrscheinlich sehr süß, aber Hermione ärgerte es nur.

„Ah…ja." Hermione setzte sich und sah der Lehrerin direkt in die Augen. „Es ist nicht einfach für mich, das zu sagen, deshalb sage ich es so, wie es ist." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass Sie die Nacht mit Siri…Professor Black verbracht haben."

"Ich verstehe." Professor Raisier legte eine Hand auf Hermiones und schien zu versuchen, verständnisvoll auszusehen. „Du denkst, du bist in ihn verliebt, und jetzt bin ich dir auf den Schlips getreten? Ich weiß, dass das jetzt für dich schwer zu verstehen ist, Schatz, aber…"

Was? Hermiones Kopf drehte sich. Worüber zum Teufel redete diese Frau? Sie unterbrach die Rede ihrer Lehrerin, indem sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Professor, Sie verstehen mich falsch. Ich meine, ich habe Sirius gern und wir sind gute Freunde geworden, seit er wieder frei ist, aber ich bin nicht hier, um ihn für mich zu beanspruchen oder Sie zu warnen. Allein der Gedanke, dass ich…" Sie brabbelte drauflos und musste sich auf die Wange beißen, um aufzuhören. „Sind Sie ein _échange érotique_?"

Als sie diese Worte aussprach, wusste Hermione, dass sie mit ihrem Verdacht recht gehabt hatte. Professor Raisier wurde blass und zog plötzlich ihre Hand weg.

"Ich…ich dachte, was wäre nichts passiert, ich meine, eigentlich benimmt sich keiner der beiden anders als sonst", sagte Professor Raisier leise. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, ich glaube, sie wollen es geheim halten. Siri…Professor Black denkt vermutlich, es wäre ein Streich und will das Problem selber lösen, damit niemand Schwierigkeiten bekommt. Er hat früher selber eine Menge Streiche gespielt." Hermione kicherte und schüttelte mit einem kleinen, unbewussten Lächeln den Kopf.

Die ältere Frau sah sie seltsam an. „Wenn sie es niemandem erzählt haben, woher weißt du dann davon?"

„Ich habe nur… ich meine…" Hermione brabbelte wieder. Was zum Teufel ist mit mir los? "Ich wollte sagen, ich bin nicht die Einzige, denen die kleinen Unterschiede aufgefallen sind, ein paar andere haben es auch gemerkt. Ich habe es mir dann zusammengereimt." Hermione zuckte die Schultern und versuchte verzweifelt, lässig zu erscheinen. „So läuft das halt in meinem Gehirn."

Professor Raisier stand auf und begann mit gesenktem Kopf hin und her zu gehen, wobei ihre langen blonden Locken über ihr Gesicht fielen. An ihren hängenden Schultern konnte Hermione erkennen, was sie dachte, und schämte sich auf einmal für ihre schlechten Gedanken.

„Professor, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht…"

"Schon gut, Hermione." Sie sah sie an und lächelte, doch Hermione konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen feucht waren. „Ich bin selbst schuld, ich hätte nicht…"

„Nein! Bitte hören Sie zu. Ich kann morgen einen Umkehrtrank brauen und ihn gleich morgen früh anwenden. Niemand muss das von Ihnen wissen."

Die Lehrerin wirbelte plötzlich zu Hermione herum und starrte sie an, als sei ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Du meinst, du erzählst es nicht Dumbledore? Du willst mich nicht loswerden?"

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Es ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld, dass Sie ein…" Hermione verzog das Gesicht. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht, es nochmal auszusprechen."

Raisier lachte und nahm Hermiones Hand. „Danke, Hermione." Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause: „Er hatte recht mit dir."

"Wer?"

Aber statt einer Antwort lenkte Raisier das Thema wieder auf ihr Problem. „Brauchst du noch irgendetwas für den Trank?"

Als sie das Klassenzimmer verließ, wurde sie sofort von Harry und Ron überfallen.

„Wir schleichen runter in die Küche, um uns was zu essen zu holen, willst du mit?" Harry schlang ihr mit funkelnden Augen den Arm um die Taille.

"Nein, ich muss vor dem Abendessen noch in die Bibliothek." Sie sah den verletzten Ausdruck in Harrys Augen und fühlte sich schuldig. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal?" fragte sie und lächelte den Mann an, dem sie als Einzigem wirklich vertraute.

„Komm, Harry", sagte Ron gereizt. „Sei nicht so enttäuscht, Hermione ist halt ´ne Langweilerin. Los, ich hab Hunger."

Rons Worte verletzten sie, obwohl sie nicht böse gemeint waren. „Nächstes Mal komme ich mit, versprochen, aber heute kann ich einfach nicht." Sie küsste Harry auf die Wange und umarmte Ron schnell und etwas steif, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging, um ihre Bücher abzuladen.

Er stand einfach an ihrer Tür/Porträt, als sie ankam. Seine lange schwarze Robe war offen und enthüllte ein langes Stück Bein, gehüllt in enges rotes Leder. Verdammt, war er sexy. Sirius Black. Aber das höhnische Grinsen und der finstere Zynismus in seinen Augen verrieten den wahren Menschen dahinter. Severus Snape.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen", sagte er mit arroganter und kalter Stimme, doch seine nun fast schwarzen Augen wanderten ungeniert über ihren Körper. Sie fühlte eine Welle der Erregung, als sie ihn schwer schlucken sah.

Sie antwortete im selben Tonfall. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich erwartet werde." Dann sagte sie das Passwort, „Rotkäppchen", und das Porträt öffnete sich.

Sie trat in ihr Zimmer und hatte gerade Luft geholt, als ihre Tür zugeschlagen wurde, ihr Rücken dagegen gepresst und sie zwischen dem harten Holz und dem heißen, männlichen Körper eingeklemmt war.

Sein Mund war warm und verlangend. Er stürzte sich gierig auf ihre Zunge und schenkte ihr ein tiefes, sexy Knurren, während er sie mit seiner eigenen Zunge streichelte. Seine Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, als könnte er nicht schnell genug alles an ihr berühren. Er zog ungeduldig an ihren Kleidern und warf ihre Robe zu Boden. Knöpfe flogen durch die Luft, als er ihre weiße Bluse aufriss und seine Augen verdunkelten sich noch mehr, als er ihre vollen Brüste umfasste.

Sirius' Gesicht war eine Maske purer Lust und Hermione fühlte seinen Blick wie einen heißen Pfad auf ihrem entblößten Körper. Ein freches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er ihre rote Krawatte auf ihrer Brust glatt strich und sie sich aufbäumte und stöhnte, als seine Daumen durch den schwarzen Spitzenstoff ihres BHs über ihre Brustwarzen strichen.

"Was machst du mit mir, Hermione? Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich dich nicht berühre." Seine Stimme war rau vor Verlangen, bevor er ihre Lippen wieder mit einem beinahe wütenden Kuss verschloss. Er drehte sie beide herum, so dass er nun an ihrer Tür lehnte, und grinste sie schelmisch an.

Hermiones Gedanken drehten sich bei seinen Worten und erschauerte beim Gefühl seiner großen Hände, die ihren Körper erkundeten. Sie sah zu, wie er hinter sich griff und das Band aus seinen Haaren zog, so dass sie nun wie ein langer schwarzer Vorhang über seine Schultern fielen. „Das ist Snape! Nicht Sirius, Snape!" schrie sie innerlich, doch als er wieder so schelmisch lächelte, ein Auge halb von seinem langen Haar verdeckt, füllte sich ihr Körper mit glühendem Verlangen.

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Arme fast schmerzhaft und sein Blick war intensiv und ganz Snape. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie sicher war, er würde es hören. Die beiden heißesten Männer, die sie kannte, waren hier in einem Körper vereint und standen zu ihrer Verfügung.

"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.

Sirius lachte leise und fuhr mit der Hand ihren Arm hinauf, über ihren Hals zu ihrem Gesicht und dann zu ihrem Mund. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Lippen. „So ein hübscher Mund, und so talentiert darin, alle meine Fragen zu beantworten." Er grinste anzüglich und griff mit der anderen Hand kräftiger zu. „Ich frage mich, Miss Granger, ob dieser Mund auch noch andere Dinge kann."

Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an und hatte einen Moment fast Angst vor dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Profes…" Aber sie wurde von einem Finger auf ihrem Mund unterbrochen, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Auf die Knie…" knurrte er.

Hermiones Atem wurde schneller und ihr Körper bebte. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie zu ihm aufsah. Sirius grinste und öffnete seine rote lederne Hose. Er stöhnte vor Erleichterung, als er seinen langen, harten Schaft befreite.

Hermione fuhr mit der Zunge darüber und freute sich über sein Zucken. Es spornte sie an, als sie ihn über sich fluchen hörte. Sie legte ihre Lippen um den dicken Kopf und nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Sie entspannte ihre Kehle, als er hinten ankam. Sirius stöhnte und vergrub die Finger in ihren Haaren, als sie ihn mit der Zunge umkreiste und begann, sich auf ihm auf und ab zu bewegen.

Das Gefühl von Macht berauschte sie, als sie sein lautes Stöhnen hörte, während sie ihn mit dem Mund bearbeitete. Sie saugte und leckte und streichelte und er sah ihr dabei zu, mit großen Augen und einem Mund, der keuchend Luft holte.

Sirius schrie einmal auf, „Hermione!", ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Tür fallen und fühlte seinen Körper sich mit glühender Lust füllen.

Sie fühlte ihn beben und hörte ihn schreien, als er seinen Samen in ihren Mund spritzte und sie willig jeden Tropfen schluckte. Sie liebte die großäugige Ergebenheit in seinen Augen, während sie das tat.

Sirius zog sie auf die Füße und küsste sie. „Warum ist mein Geschmack auf deinen Lippen nur so verdammt lecker", murmelte er an ihrem Mund, bevor er sie aufhob und auf das große Bett warf.

Er entledigte seiner restlichen Kleider und kam zu ihr. Sein Mund machte eine warme, feuchte Spur an ihrem Bein hinauf, über ihren Bauch. Er stoppte kurz, um ihren BH aufzuhaken und ihn über seine Schulter zu werfen. Fast eine Stunde lang erkundete er ihren weichen Körper, reizte sie und brachte sie wieder und wieder an den Rand des Orgasmus, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und seine Härte in ihre heiße, enge Passage stieß.

Sie bewegten sich im selben Rhythmus, wobei der Vorhang seiner langen schwarzen Haare sie wie in einen privaten Raum hüllte. Seine Hände packten ihre Hüften vor Anstrengung, sich zu kontrollieren, als er wieder und wieder zustieß, und Hermione konnte sich nur an seinen breiten Schultern festhalten und eine Folge keuchender Schreie ausstoßen, während seine Augen sich in ihre saugten.

"Komm für mich, Hermione…" Sirius' Stimme war heiser, als er sich immer schneller bewegte. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, Schatz, bitte… Komm für mich."

Diese sexy Stimme füllte ihren Kopf, so wie seine starke Härte ihren Körper füllte, trieb sie weiter und aufwärts. Ihr Körper spannte sich und bebte, als sie von Welle auf Welle heißer Erregung überspült wurde. Hätte er nicht in diesem Moment seinen Mund auf ihren gepresst, hätte sie seinen Namen geschrien: „Severus!"

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags zusammen und schafften es irgendwie, das Abendessen zu verpassen. Hermione lag auf dem Bauch, während Sirius die seidige Haut ihres Rückens mit Mund und Händen erforschte. Sie sprachen über Bücher und Musik und diskutierten umstrittene Zaubertränke. Hermione grinste, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Snape vergessen hatte, in wessen Körper er steckte und dass er zum ersten Mal ganz er selbst zu sein schien. Sie mochte es.

Doch gleichzeitig wurde ihr klar, dass er sich nur so öffnete, weil er getarnt war. Wenn er sich zurückverwandelte, würde wieder alles so sein wie vorher, er würde wieder kühl und distanziert sein. Eine Träne tropfte aus ihren Augen bei dem Gedanken und fast hätte sie sich umgedreht und ihm alles erzählt…Fast.

Er fuhr mit einem Finger über das Tattoo auf ihrem unteren Rücken. Es war eine schmale Welle roter Haare mit „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" in schmalen, goldenen Buchstaben darüber und „Tränkemeisterin" in dunkelrot darunter.

„Also, Miss Granger, gibt es eine Geschichte zu diesem Körperkunstwerk?"

Hermione lachte und fühlte, dass sie rot wurde. „Fred und George haben darauf bestanden. Sie haben ihres beide auf dem Arm, aber ich durfte meins verstecken, da ich eine stumme Teilhaberin bin."

Sirius küsste sie knapp unter dem Wort „Tränkemeisterin".

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin schockiert."

"Ach, kommen Sie, Professor, es ist doch nur ein Tattoo."

„Nein, du verstehst mich falsch, Schatz. Nicht das Tattoo schockiert mich, sondern die Vorstellung, dass du in irgendeiner Situation stumm bist."

Sie lachte wieder und drehte sich um, um ihn zu küssen. „Es ist eine lange und ziemlich düstere Geschichte, ungewöhnlicherweise, da es mit den Zwillingen zu tun hat." Ihr Blick wurde einen Moment abwesend, als sie sich daran erinnerte. „Aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, sie zu erzählen." Sie sprang auf und begann, sich schnell anzuziehen. „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir das Abendessen verpasst haben!"

Sirius stand auf und wickelte sich ihr weißes Laken um die Hüfte. Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos. „Wo gehst du hin?"

"Professor Snape wollte, dass ich nach dem Abendessen zu ihm komme. Ich soll ihm helfen, den Wolfsbann-Trank für Remus zu brauen." Sie lächelte ihm aufgeregt zu, während sie ihr Haar zu einem hohen Knoten zusammenband.

„So ein Quatsch, ich…" Er brach ab und Hermione musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als er innerlich fluchte. Er packte sie und zog sie so nah, dass sein Mund nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. „Geh nicht. Ich schreibe dir eine Notiz, dass ich dich für etwas Wichtigeres brauche." Her biss sanft in ihre Unterlippe und grinste, als sie schauerte. „Das wäre nicht gelogen."

Hermione trat zurück, doch sie lächelte und ein Teil von ihr war sehr in Versuchung, zu bleiben. „Ich kann nicht. Eins habe ich hier gelernt, dass eine Bitte von Professor Snape keine ist, sondern ein Befehl mit harten Konsequenzen, falls er nicht befolgt wird." Sie musste sich auf die Wange beißen, um ernst zu bleiben, als sie sah, wie sich sein Kiefer versteifte.

„Nein! Ich lasse dich nicht gehen." Er fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und sah flehend zu ihr auf. „Bitte bleib und erzähl mir die Geschichte von deinem Tattoo, oder eine andere, ganz egal, so lange sie von dir handelt." Er strich mit einer Hand sanft ihr Bein hinauf. „Ich will dich kennen."

Sie kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden und küsste ihn. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, als sie ihn ansah. „Ich will dir alles erzählen, und das werde ich auch tun, wenn du mich lässt." Sie küsste ihn wieder. „Aber nicht jetzt, ich muss zu Professor Snape gehen. Bitte versteh das."

Er stand abrupt auf und wandte sich ab. Hermione sah stumm zu, wie Sirius sich anzog und sich wieder umdrehte.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dir Sorgen machst, Professor Snape kann mich nicht leiden, er würde nie…" Doch ihr wurde das Wort abgeschnitten, als er sie hart gegen die Wand stieß und ihren Mund mit einem rauen, groben Kuss verschloss.

„Lass diesen schleimigen Spinner aus dem Spiel", knurrte er. „Ich sag's nicht nochmal."

Hermione stieß ihn zurück und funkelte ihn an. „Sprich nicht so über ihn." Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

Hermione fühlte sich wie ein Stück Scheiße. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem besseren Ausdruck, aber es gab keinen. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mehr an Draco gedacht, seit sie Sirius vor ihrem Zimmer getroffen hatte, obwohl sie wusste, wie viel Angst er hatte.

„Naja, er hat es auch nicht anders verdient", sagte sie zu sich selbst auf dem Weg zum Kerker. „Wie oft war er schon gemein zu mir, wie oft hat er mich Schlammblut genannt und was weiß ich noch alles für schmutzige Namen?"

„Und das rechtfertigt es? Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn?" fragte die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie versprach sich selbst, nach ihrem Treffen mit Snape zu ihm zu gehen und ihm zu erzählen, was sie wusste.

Sie trat vor die große, hölzerne Tür und klopfte, bevor sie zurücktrat und ihren knielangen Rock und die weiße Bluse glatt strich. Die Tür schwang auf und eine tiefe Stimme rief sie herein. Schüchtern trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Kerker war dunkel, abgesehen vom orangen Leuchten des Feuers.

"Sie sind spät, Miss Granger." Seine arrogante, langsame Stimme ließ sie erschauern, und sie sah seine Silhouette in der Ecke stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor Snape, ich wurde von Professor Black aufgehalten. Aber ich, ähm, bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte." Hermione musste sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht zu kichern. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.

Er trat näher, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte, und hob eine Augenbraue, während sein Blick ihren Körper streichelte. „Das sehe ich."

Mit drei großen Schritten war er bei ihr. Seine langen Finger wanderten ihren Arm hinunter und ließen ihren Körper beben. Verdammt, war er sexy. Seine fast schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre und seine schmalen Lippen formten ein höhnisches Grinsen, bei dem ihr Atem still stand. Sie fragte sich, wie sich diese Lippen auf ihren anfühlen würden.

Er beugte sich zu ihr, und einen Moment lang dachte sie, ihr Wunsch würde erfüllt. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und sie musste ein Seufzen zurückhalten, als er sich über die Lippen leckte.

„Ich habe den Wolfsbann-Trank leider schon fertig, also brauche ich keine Hilfe mehr…mit dem Trank", hauchte er in ihr Ohr wandte sich um und stolzierte zum Kamin.

Er drehte sich dramatisch auf dem Absatz um und warf ihr einen düster-verführerischen Blick zu. „Aber wenn Sie bleiben wollen, kann ich sicher eine Beschäftigung für Sie finden." Snape grinste spitzbübisch und typisch Sirius.

Hermione konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit einem lauten Quieken ließ sie sich auf den Schreibtisch hinter ihr fallen und lachte. Irgendwo in der Nähe fiel eine Tür zu und sie hielt sich den Mund zu, um das Quietschen und Kichern zu unterdrücken, das nicht aufhören wollte.

"Das ist nicht gerade die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte", sagte Snape und sah sie finster an, als sie noch mehr lachte.

„Ent…ent…entschuldige, Sirius, du bist einfach so…so du."

Snape grinste und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. „Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Seit heute Morgen. Ich habe dich schon zwei Tage herumschreiten und posieren sehen, aber erst als du mich heute Morgen in die Nische gezogen hast, ist es mir klar geworden…"

„Was! Ich habe dich nicht…" Snape starrte sie an und stand wieder vor ihr und packte ihre Arme. "Snape. Du hast mit ihm…mir…ihm…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um seine Gedanken zu klären. „Wie oft?"

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe und sah schuldbewusst drein, alles Lachen war vergessen. „Es ist so, Sirius, letzte Nacht dachte ich, er wäre du und ich dachte, du wärst wütend auf mich und dann warst du es doch nicht und…" brabbelte sie. „Aber als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, wusste ich, dass er nicht du ist, aber er war schon weg und so konnte ich ihn nicht darauf ansprechen."

„Er ist über Nacht geblieben!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen heraus.

„Naja, ähm… Ja?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sein Gesicht rot anlief und seine Augen sich noch mehr verdunkelten.

Er lehnte sich vor und sprach direkt an ihrem Ohr und seine Hände lockerten ihren Griff. „Und heute Nachmittag habt ihr beide das Abendessen verpasst, und du kamst zu spät hierher." Er drängte sich an sie, so dass sie seine Erregung spüren konnte, und sein Atem strich über ihr Ohr. „Weil du mit ihm zusammen warst."

„Ja." Sie keuchte das Wort, als ihr Liebhaber mit den Fingern ihre Schenkel hinauf strich und ihren Rock dabei hochschob.

Sirius knurrte wie ein wildes Tier und zwang sie grob gegen den Schreibtisch. „Antworte mir, Mione, hast du für ihn gestöhnt wie eine Hure, als dieser schmierige Idiot deine süße kleine Muschi gefickt hat?" Geschickt riss er ihr Höschen herunter, schob einen Finger in ihre enge Passage und rieb mit dem Daumen grob über ihre Klitoris. Er grinste, als sie vor Verlangen zitterte und seufzte.

„Sirius, ich…" Aber er hörte nicht zu.

„Mochte er es, Mione? Hat er es genossen, meinen kleinen Bücherwurm in alle seine Lieblingsstellungen zu biegen?" Er öffnete seine Hose und befreite seinen viel größeren Schaft. Dann packte er ihre Hand und zwang sie mit einem lauten keuchenden Stöhnen, ihre Finger um ihn zu legen. „Du hattest übrigens recht. Er ist ein sehr großer Mann."

Hermione keuchte, schockiert und doch erregt von seinen barschen Worten. „Wenn du ihn nur ausprobieren willst, warum verführst du dann nicht noch mal deine hübsche Blonde?" Ihre Stimme war belegt, doch ihre Hand schloss sich trotzdem fester und begann ihn zu bearbeiten. Sie mochte es, wie sich seine Augen daraufhin flatternd schlossen.

Plötzlich drehte er sie herum und drückte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch, dann schob er langsam mit einem einzigen Stoß seine lange, dicke Härte in sie hinein. Hermione fühlte seine scharfen Atemzüge an ihrem Ohr, als er in ihr verharrte und ihren Körper sich an seinen Umfang gewöhnen ließ.

„Warst…oh verdammt…" Er zog sich ein wenig zurück und stieß wieder zu. „Warst du eifersüchtig, kleines Mädchen?"

Hermione stöhnte und bog den Rücken durch, als er mit einem langsamem Tempo zu stoßen begann, bei dem sich alles um sie drehte. „Und du?" stöhnte sie.

„Niemals! Ich bin nie…Ahh…" Sirius rammte hart und schnell in sie hinein. „Das hier ist nur Sex. Nur Sex für mich. Mehr nicht." Er zog ihre Haare aus dem festen Knoten, zu dem sie sie gebunden hatte. „Ich liebe deine Haare." Er packte eine Handvoll, zerrte ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie. „Ich liebe deinen Mund."

Hermione schrie auf und bebte, als er seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte. Sie war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Schmerz und Lust und dachte, seine Größe müsste sie gleich zerreißen, mit der er immer wieder zustieß, tiefer als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Mione…" keuchte er in ihr Ohr. „Du fühlst dich so gut an…so heiß…so verdammt gut, Mione."

Eine Hand schob sich vor, fand ihre bebende Klitoris und begann, sie wunderbar zu reizen und zu umkreisen, während er noch schneller zustieß. Er keuchte und knurrte in ihr Ohr, bedeckte eine Seite ihres Gesichtes mit heißen, saugenden Küssen, als wollte er sie als sein Eigen markieren.

Sie hielt sich krampfhaft am Tisch fest und kniff die Augen zu, als sich ihr Gesichtsfeld mit brennend roten Sternen füllte. Die rohe, raue Leidenschaft in Sirius brachte sie um den Verstand. Ihre Sinne begannen zu schweben und ihr Körper schauerte und bebte mit jedem brutalen Stoß seiner riesigen Männlichkeit.

„Sag meinen Namen, Baby… Bitte, Mione, bitte sag meinen Namen", bat er heiser an ihrem Ohr, als er seine Bewegungen noch einmal beschleunigte, stöhnte und keuchte.

Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme zusammen mit seinem rammenden Schaft und seinen groben Händen zogen sie schreiend über die Grenze. „Sirius! Sirius…"

Ihr Gedanken und ihr Körper explodierten im heißen Rausch der Lust, sie schrie seinen Namen, während ihr Körper um ihn pulsierte und krampfte, ihn molk. Durch den Nebel der Verzückung war sie sicher, ihn in ihr Ohr grollen zu hören: „Mein…Mein…Mein…". Als sie wieder auf den Boden kam, dachte sie jedoch, sie könnte sich auch verhört haben und er hätte „Mione" gesagt. Und doch brachte sie der Gedanke, dass er „Mein" gerufen hatte, während er seinen heißen Samen in sie gespritzt hatte, zu einem weiteren Orgasmus.

Immer noch schwer atmend zog er sich langsam und zärtlich aus ihr heraus, dann drehte er sie zu sich herum. Er strich mit den Fingern über ihre weiche Wange und erwiderte ihren Blick, als er flüsterte, „Es tut mir leid…so leid, Mione. Ich weiß nicht, was…" Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Hermione schob ihre Hände in seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare und zog ihn zu sich herunter, so dass sie seine Lippen küssen konnte. Zwar steckte Sirius in Snapes Körper, doch das war ihr gleichgültig. Die Hülle war nicht wichtig, nur der Mensch darin.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und ordneten ihre Kleidung, bemüht, einander nicht anzusehen.

„Ich, ähm…" begann Hermione und drehte sich endlich zu ihm um. „Ich habe den Zaubertrank gebraut, durch den ihr beide wieder in eure eigenen Körper kommt. Morgen früh ist er fertig."

Sirius lächelte matt. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du das alles regelst. Du hilfst uns immer aus der Klemme." Er strich ihr ein Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Hermione…"

Er konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden. Eine laute, wuterfüllte Stimme hallte durch den Raum und Snapes Körper fiel zu Boden. Hermione blickte auf und sah Draco Malfoy in der Tür stehen, das Gesicht eine Maske aus Zorn, als er auf den bewusstlosen Mann hinunterstarrte.


	9. Kapitel 9

06.04.2012, 14:02 Uhr

Hey meine lieben Leser! Diesmal hat es wirklich eeewig gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel... Das tut mir leid! Ich will versuchen, demnächst wieder schneller zu updaten. Die Story hat noch acht weitere Kapitel.

Ich hoffe, ihr wisst noch ungefähr, worum es geht... Aber das Wichtigste wird im Kapitel erklärt. Also viel Spaß!

* * *

Sirius lächelte matt. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du das alles regelst. Du hilfst uns immer aus der Klemme." Er strich ihr ein Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Hermione…"

Er konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden. Eine laute, wuterfüllte Stimme hallte durch den Raum und Snapes Körper fiel zu Boden. Hermione blickte auf und sah Draco Malfoy in der Tür stehen, das Gesicht eine Maske aus Zorn, als er auf den bewusstlosen Mann hinunterstarrte.

„Sirius!" schrie Hermione und rannte zu ihrem Liebhaber. Sie fühlte nach seinem Puls und fand ihn. „Oh, Gott sei Dank", hauchte sie, dann starrte sie Draco Malfoy böse an. „Was zum Henker soll das? Du hast einen Lehrer angegriffen!"

„Was das soll?" schrie Malfoy, den Zauberstab noch immer auf den am Boden liegenden Mann gerichtet. „Ich rette dir das Leben, Granger!"

„Oh Scheiße!" fluchte Hermione, als sie sich daran erinnerte, warum sie ihn vorhin gesucht hatte. „Draco, hör mir mal zu..."

„Keine Zeit. Wir müssen das jetzt beenden, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er noch jemandem schadet." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und zitterte, als er auf Snape herunterstarrte. „Ich muss das tun... Avada..."

Hermione sprang auf und stand weniger als eine Sekunde später vor ihm, die Arme zwischen Draco und Snapes Körper ausgestreckt. „Nein! Draco, hör auf. Er ist nicht dein Vater, Draco."

Draco fiel zurück. „Wa...?" keuchte er. „Bei Merlins Eiern, Hermione, ich hätte dich umbringen können!"

„Schatz." Hermione trat mit erhobenen Händen auf ihn zu. „Ich schwöre, ich erkläre dir alles. Ich hab's rausgefunden und es ist nicht so, wie du denkst." Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. „Bitte nimm deinen Zauberstab weg", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, worauf er merkte, dass er seinen Zauberstab immer noch erhoben hatte.

„Sorry", murmelte er, immer noch schwer atmend. „Also, ich habe gerade einen Lehrer angegriffen? Und er ist kein Todesser?"

„Nein. Es tut mir so leid, Draco, ich habe dich vorhin gesucht, aber ich hab dich nirgends gefunden." Sie holte tief Luft. „Das hier", sie zeigte auf den bewusstlosen Snape, der gerade gestöhnt hatte, „ist Sirius Black. Er und Professor Snape haben die Körper getauscht."

Draco ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden fallen und sah zu ihr hoch. „Warum? Wessen unglaublich dämliche Idee war das? Und warum zum Henker haben sie es niemandem gesagt?"

„Weil sie unglaublich dämliche Idioten sind." Hermione setzte sich neben ihn und grinste über sein schockiertes Gesicht. „Sirius hat es geschafft, sich eine Frau mit so einem komischen und ganz seltenen Fluch zu angeln. Sie hat mit ihm rumgemacht", sie hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, „aber sie hat dabei an Professor Snape gedacht. Snape, Sirius, vertauscht."

Draco schnaubte, aber bevor er den naheliegenden Witz machen konnte, stöhnte Snapes Körper.

„Das ist eine dreckige Lüge", stöhnte Snape und wälzte sich herum, um zu ihnen herüberzuschielen. „Ich war wahnsinnig gut in der Nacht. Mione, du weißt, dass ich dich lieb habe, Schatz, aber du liegst völlig falsch. Falsch, falsch, falsch... AUA! Mein Kopf." Er fiel zurück und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wow, das ist wirklich Sirius."

Sie lachten beide und lehnten sich aneinander.

„Alles OK?" fragte sie und Draco nickte lächelnd.

Snape stöhnte wieder und setzte sich langsam auf. „50 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, weil du einen Lehrer verhext hast." Er starrte Draco an und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge einen Arm um Hermione gelegt hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kam langsam auf die Füße.

Hermione sah zu und wandte sich dann an Draco. „60 Punkte, weil du dich deiner Angst gestellt und versucht hast, mir das Leben zu retten."

Snape stolperte leicht zur Seite und starrte die beiden böse an. „Mir geht's übrigens gut", schnappte er. „Nur falls ihr euch das gefragt habt."

Draco und Hermione verdrehten die Augen und standen auf, um ihm zu helfen.

„Komm, Sirius, wir bringen dich zu Madam Pomfrey", sagte Hermione, während sie seinen Arm nahm und ihn sich über die Schultern legte. Draco tat das Gleiche mit seinem anderen Arm.

„Sorry, Professor", grinste Draco und er zwinkerte leicht. Hermiones Lippen zuckten. „Aber ich dachte wirklich, dass Sie Granger weh tun wollen."

„Ihr seid aber auch selbst schuld", grummelte Hermione und keuchte ein wenig unter seinem Gewicht. „Wenn ihr gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen wärt, nachdem ihr gemerkt habt, dass ihr vertauscht wurdet, dann wärt ihr jetzt wieder normal."

Draco keuchte, als sie ihn aus der Tür führten. „Wenn du ihn nur eine Nacht in deiner verdammten Hose gelassen hättest."

„Hey!" knurrte Snape, stöhnte dann und stolperte wieder.

Hermione schnaubte. „Ja klar." Sie lachte ein wenig bitter und hoffte, dass keiner von ihnen es bemerkt hatte. „Und warum zum Teufel schmeißt ihr Männer euch immer der dummen Blondine an den Hals?"

„Uuh", kicherte Draco und stolperte. „Wunder Punkt, Zuckerschnute?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermione ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich!"

„Hör auf, Frettchen, ich bin nicht in Stimmung."

„Naja", keuchte Draco, als sie sich dem Krankenflügel näherten, „wenn das nicht zu direkt ist – ich finde, das, was Ron gemacht hat, total abartig und verdammt dämlich. Wenn ich zwischen dir und dieser Puppe Lavender wählen müsste, würdest du um Längen gewinnen."

Hermione blieb stehen und hätte beinahe Snapes Arm losgelassen. Wenn er nicht aufgejault hätte, wäre es passiert. „Wirklich?" sagte sie mit höherer Stimme als sonst, doch sie bekam keine Antwort, denn in diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey herausgestürzt und sah, wie sie sich mit dem sehr wackligen Lehrer abmühten.

Am nächsten Morgen bereitete Hermione die beiden Tränke zu, mit denen sich Sirius und Snape wieder in sich selbst zurückverwandeln würden, und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, wo sie wusste, dass die beiden waren.

Es waren ein paar sehr seltsame und überraschend verruchte Tage gewesen. Hermione kicherte im Gehen. Sie hatte sich nie für promiskuitiv gehalten, aber diese beiden Männer hatten irgendwas an sich, das die Femme Fatale in ihr zum Vorschein brachte. Mann, das hatten sie wirklich ausgiebig getan.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht einmal anderthalb Jahre zuvor hatte Ron sie mit Lavender Brown betrogen, und sie hatten in aller Öffentlichkeit Schluss gemacht, wobei Ron sie eine „frigide Eisprinzessin" genannt hatte. Und lange hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass er recht hatte. Doch nach langem Nachdenken und viel zu vielen Tränen hatte sie sich an ihre Zeit mit Viktor Krum erinnert und daran, dass sie, wäre er nicht so ein Gentleman gewesen, gerne alle seine sexuellen Wünsche erfüllt hätte. Ron jedoch machte sie einfach nicht so an. Und mit diesem Gedanken hatte sie, so gut es ging, ihre Freundschaft wieder zusammengeflickt, um Harrys Willen und wegen ihrer Liebe zur Weasley-Familie.

Hermione wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie sich der Kerkertür näherte. Sie hörte Stimmen von drinnen und ihr wurde klar, dass sie Sirius und Snape gehörten. Leise schob sie die Tür auf.

„Schniefelus, du Riesenarsch, du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen und sie nicht die ganze Nacht durchvögeln." Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das schulterlange Haar und sah ...sich selbst finster an.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern und blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Das dunkle, zynische Funkeln in seinen Augen verrieten den wahren Menschen in dem fremden Körper. „Ich habe mich auch entschuldigt, Black. Genau wie du gesagt hast. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn das reizende Mädchen sich mir so ...willig anbietet." Er hob eine Augenbraue und ein Lächeln spielte um seine vollen Lippen.

„Sie dachte, du wärst ich! Du weißt schon, dass das einer Vergewaltigung gleichkommt."

Sirius lachte bellend und musste sich am Stuhl festhalten. „Oh bitte, du inkompetenter Köter, die dumme Hure hat danach gelechzt, und du hast gesagt, ich könnte ihn ausprobieren..."

Ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem hörbaren Keuchen abgelenkt, das von der Tür kam. Sirius' Gesicht war passiv und beinahe gelangweilt, als er sie ansah, und Snape sah ihn böse an, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnten, trat Hermione vor und gab jedem von ihnen eine kleine Flasche des Tranks, den sie gebraut hatte.

Sie konnte den beiden nicht in die Augen sehen und war sich nicht sicher, warum sie noch stand, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, als sei ihr gerade der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden.

So ruhig und distanziert wie möglich sagte sie leise: „Trinkt das... ähm... und ihr solltet innerhalb von fünf Minuten in euren eigenen Körpern sein." Sie holte tief und zitternd Luft. „Setzt euch besser hin, es ist wohl zuerst ein bisschen desorientierend."

Als sie sich abwandte, bemerkte sie die Verwirrung in Sirius' Gesicht. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das funktioniert? Woher weißt du überhaupt von dem Tausch?"

Sie sah Snape an. „Würdest du es ihm erklären? Ich... äh... will nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommen."

Doch Snapes Stimme hielt sie zurück, als sie gehen wollte. „Mione..." Aber sie wollte nicht bleiben.

Sie wollte nur so weit wie möglich von den beiden wegkommen. Ihr war klar, dass es Snape gewesen war, der diese Dinge gesagt hatte, aber die Worte waren aus Sirius' Mund gekommen, und jetzt wollte sie einfach nur weit weg.

„Ich glaube, zweimal in ein paar Tagen eine Hure genannt zu werden ist mein Limit", sagte sie leise. Damit öffnete sie die Tür und verließ den Raum.

Sirius stand auf, streckte die Arme und inspizierte dann seine langen schwarzen Haare. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte, er hatte seinen Körper zurück. Er sah zu Snape hinüber, der immer noch auf seinem Stuhl saß und sehr still war.

„Weißt du, Schniefelus", begann er, während er seine Hose öffnete, um sicherzugehen, dass noch alles da war, „wenn du Frauen, die ihre Zeit mit dir verbringen, immer so behandelst, ist es kein Wunder, dass du nie eine abkriegst."

Snape sah auf das Fläschchen, das er in den Händen drehte, doch seine Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als würde er durch es hindurchsehen.

„Hast du es ihr letzte Nacht gesagt?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Nö." Sirius bedachte in mit einem verächtlichen Blick, bevor er die Inspektion seines Körpers fortsetzte. „Sie hat es selbst rausgefunden. Wir reden hier über Hermione."

„Wann?"

„Naja, als sie letzte Nacht zu mir kam, wusste sie es schon. Ich habe versucht, ganz finster und... ähm... Snape-mäßig zu sein", Sirius kicherte, „aber sie wusste, dass ich es war, und hat gelacht wie eine Verrückte. Freches kleines Biest."

Plötzlich stand Snape auf und warf sein Fläschchen an die Wand und holte tief und zitternd Luft, als es zersprang und dünne Glassplitter auf den Boden regnen ließ.

Sirius sah ihn wissend an. „Wenn du dageblieben wärst und die ganze Show angesehen hättest, anstatt rauszustürmen, hättest du das gewusst."

Der andere Mann biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich dachte... ich dachte, sie lacht, weil..."

Sirius setzte sich neben Snape und war einen Moment lang unschlüssig, ob er seinem Rivalen die Schulter tätscheln oder ihn schlagen wollte. Er wählte ersteres und legte eine Hand auf Snapes Schulter.

„Ich gehe raus und entschuldige mich bei Hermione, dass ich ihr das Gefühl gegeben habe, dass sie weniger ist als eine phantastische Frau", sagte Sirius. „Wenn ich das tue, weiß ich, dass sie mir verzeiht, denn sie weiß, wie viel sie mir bedeutet."

Snape lachte leise, sagte aber nichts.

„Bei dir ist das nicht der Fall. Sie glaubt, dass du sie hasst, und jetzt hat sie das aus deinem eigenen Mund gehört – und Schlimmeres." Er stöhnte und stand auf. „Ich weiß nicht warum, Merlin weiß, dass du es nicht verdienst, aber es hat ihr wirklich wehgetan, dass du das über sie gesagt hast. Das bedeutet, dass ihr mehr daran liegt, was du über sie denkst, als sie zugibt. Und wenn ich mir dieses kaputte Fläschchen ansehe, glaube ich, dass dir auch mehr daran liegt."

Snape grunzte vor Abscheu. „Was zum Teufel sollte sie auch mit einem verbitterten alten Mann wie mir anfangen. Vielleicht ist es besser so."

„Zum ersten Mal, Schniefi, sind wir komplett einer Meinung." Sirius grinste hinterhältig und ging zur Tür.

Snape fluchte und suchte nach etwas, was er nach ihm werfen konnte, aber als er nichts fand, begnügte er sich damit, Sirius finster nachzustarren.

„Warte, du hast mir noch nicht erklärt, wie das alles überhaupt passiert ist!"

Doch Sirius war verschwunden. Snape stöhnte, als er ein leises Lachen vom Korridor hörte.

„Räudiger Köter."

Hermione saß alleine draußen am See. Sie fühlte sich leer und müde und wütend auf die Welt im Allgemeinen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ein paar Tage heißer Sex und ein paar Stunden intelligente Konversation Severus nicht ändern würden, doch sie hatte gehofft...

Mit einem lauten Seufzer wollte sie gerade aufstehen und zum Abendessen ins Schloss zurückgehen, als sie ein leises Fiepen hörte. Sie wandte sich um und sah einen großen schwarzen Hund mit gesenktem Kopf und traurigen Augen auf sich zukriechen. Ein belustigtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie fühlte ein Kichern in sich aufsteigen.

„Hallo Schnuffel." Sie streckte die Hand aus, streichelte seinen Kopf und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Er wedelte mit dem Schwanz und sie zog ihn zu sich heran, um ihn fest in die Arme zu nehmen. „Feigling", flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und fuhr dann mit einem kleinen Schrei zurück, als er ihr Gesicht ableckte.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Nur enttäuscht." Sie sah weg und setzte sich dann anders hin, so dass Schnuffel seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legen konnte. „Ich dachte schon fast, dass er mich tatsächlich mag, zumindest ein bisschen, aber ich lag wohl falsch. Tja, das war's." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen weichen Rücken. So saßen sie einige Minuten, atmeten tief und genossen die Stille.

„Ich kann das nicht, Sirius. So gerne ich es auch möchte, im Grunde bin ich ein gutes Mädchen." Sie sog seinen Hundeduft tief ein. „Und ich will etwas Festes."

Schnuffel erhob sich und verwandelte sich geschmeidig in Sirius Black. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie fest an sich.

„Es tut mir leid. Gott, Mione, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und strich über ihren Rücken.

„Das braucht es nicht." Hermione löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du hast mich nicht dazu gebracht, irgendwas zu tun, das ich nicht tun wollte. Keiner von euch hat das getan." Sie lächelte verlegen und er streichelte ihre Wange. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich wäre im Krieg mit mir selbst. Auf der einen Seite ist das wilde Mädchen, das danach schreit, herausgelassen zu werden, und auf der anderen Seite ist die Besserwisserin, regeltreu und prüde."

Sirius küsste ihren Scheitel und drückte sie fest. „Also, platonische Freunde?"

„Du bist nicht wütend?"

„Niemals. Du verdienst es, wirklich geliebt und wertgeschätzt zu werden, von einem Mann, der dich und nur dich will", sagte er mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Er lachte plötzlich. „Und gevögelt wie die freche Teufelin, die du bist."

Hermione errötete und kicherte in seine Brust, und er küsste sie auf das Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist, und ich bin schon eifersüchtig auf ihn", lachte Sirius.

„Ich dachte, du wirst nie eifersüchtig", neckte sie und war überrascht über sein ernstes Gesicht.

Ein trauriges Lächeln berührte seine Lippen, als er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Es sieht so aus, als hättest du einem alten Hund einen neuen Trick beigebracht."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick, doch dann sah sie mit einem frechen Grinsen wieder auf. „Du hast mir übrigens nie einen von deinen 'Tricks' gezeigt, mit denen du immer angibst."

Das vertraute Flackern von Übermut füllte seine Augen. „Das ist zu schade."

„Hmm, ja, zu schade", schnurrte sie und kam näher an ihn heran. Sie fühlte seinen keuchenden Atem und roch eine Spur Feuerwhisky. Sie ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten und grinste, als er erschauerte

„Aber es ist wirklich schade, Liebste, dass ich diesen phantastischen Körper nicht um mich herum beben und sich winden fühlen werde", knurrte Sirius in ihr Ohr und zog sie fester an sich.

Sie sah hoch in seine blauen Augen, die von Lust verdunkelt waren, und jetzt, wo sie fest an ihn gepresst war, fühlte sie, wie erregt er war. „Ich glaube", sagte sie atemlos, „ein letztes Mal wäre kein Weltuntergang."

„Für dich vielleicht", hauchte er an ihrem Mund, bevor er seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten ließ, und keuchte auf, als sie an seiner Lippe knabberte.

Sirius' Mund war heiß und verlangend auf ihrem. Er riss an ihrem Umhang und der Uniform, bis sie in einem unordentlichen Haufen zu ihren Füßen lagen, und mit den Händen an ihrer Taille beugte er sich herunter und nahm eine harte Brustwarze in den Mund. Hermione legte den Kopf zurück und stöhnte vor Erregung und Verlangen. Kein Zweifel, das war wirklich Sirius Black.

Seine Küsse und Berührungen waren geübt und präzise, aber nicht mechanisch, eher wie ein unbewusstes erotisches Talent. Hermione musste über ihre Gedanken lächeln, als er sie mit einem schelmischen Blick nach hinten schubste und sie auf ihr Bett fiel. Sie krabbelte rückwärts, bis sie genau in der Mitte des Bettes saß. Als sie aufsah, stockte ihr der Atem beim Anblick der puren, dunklen Lust in seinen Augen.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und er grinste schief und verdammt sexy. Quälend langsam begann er, sein mitternachtsblaues Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Mach deine Haare auf, Mione", verlangte er mit seinem tiefen Bariton. „Ich mag es, wenn es dir so wild über die Schultern fällt."

Sie gehorchte und biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie sah, wie er leicht errötete und seine Brust sich mit der Kraft seines keuchenden Atems rasch hob und senkte.

„Besser so?" schnurrte Hermione atemlos und fühlte ihren Körper bei dem fast unhörbaren Knurren aus seinem sinnlichen Mund erschauern.

Er schob das Hemd von seinen Schultern und entblößte seine breite, muskulöse Brust, bedeckt von seinen vielen Tattoos und Narben. Sie hatte sie alle bereits gesehen, doch jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass wirklich Sirius Black in diesem Körper steckte, fand sie sie noch aufregender.

Während sein Blick immer noch den ihren festhielt, zog Sirius ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel und ließ seine Hose herunterfallen. Seine lange, dicke Härte sprang heraus und er ließ seinen brennenden Blick über ihren nackten Körper wandern. „Fuck, Mione, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft ich mir einen runtergeholt habe und mir dabei vorgestellt habe, dass du genau so aussiehst."

Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schlich auf allen Vieren auf sie zu, knabberte und küsste seinen Weg an ihrem weichen, bebenden Körper hinauf, bis er ihren Mund erreichte.

„Wie oft?" fragte sie und ließ die Zunge herausschnellen, um über sein Ohrläppchen zu lecken, woraufhin der große Mann über ihr zitternd stöhnte.

Er küsste ihren Mund, einmal, zweimal, knabberte neckisch an ihrer Unterlippe. „Sagen wir es so, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du vor zwei Jahren 17 geworden bist, hätte ich dich schon vor langer Zeit an die Wand von Grimmauld Place genagelt." Er wanderte mit dem Mund wieder an ihrem Körper herunter und nahm auf dem Weg jede Brust in den Mund. Er musste sie festhalten, als er mit der Zunge ihre empfindliche Brustwarze umkreiste.

„Warum so geheimnisvoll?" fragte er, als er weiter nach unten rutschte und dabei jeden Zentimeter ihrer warmen, seidigen Haut mit seinem heißen Mund erkundete.

Hermione drückte den Rücken durch und erschauerte. „Das war kein Geheimnis, aber warum hätte ich es herausposaunen sollen?" Sie kicherte, als er innehielt, um düster zu ihr hinaufzustarren, bevor er seine Expedition nach unten fortsetzte. „Und ich dachte, ihr alle wüsstest es." Sie holte zitternd Luft, als er ihre Beine weiter auseinanderdrückte, sein Gesicht dazwischen versenkte und erregend feuchte Küsse entlang der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels verteilte. „Ich meine, Molly wusste es, und ihre Söhne auch..." Sirius knurrte an ihrer Haut und sie keuchte bei der herrlichen Vibration. „Und Remus wusste es, also habe ich angenommen..." Plötzlich schrie sie auf, als er mit der Zunge schnell über ihre bebende Öffnung fuhr.

Sirius lachte leise und sah einen Moment zu ihr hoch. „Es sieht so aus, als würde Remus mich ein bisschen zu gut kennen."

„Das ist auch gut so", erwiderte Hermione, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und stöhnte, als sein Mund sie wieder bedeckte, seine Zunge mal auf ihrer singenden Klitoris, dann zurück an ihrer engen Öffnung, die sie umkreiste. „Du bedeutest Ärger, Sirius Black."

Alle Worte verließen sie, als er sie mit seinem trickreichen Mund immer höher brachte. Man hörte nur noch ihren keuchenden Atem und ihre hohen Schreie. „Sirius... Oh Gott, Sirius..." waren die einzigen Worte, die ihr über die Lippen kamen, während sie sich wand und ihre Finger in seinen langen schwarzen Haaren vergrub. Ihre Zehen krümmten sich und ihre Beine bebten, als sich ihr Körper mit brennender Hitze füllte und sie seinen Namen mit weit geöffnetem Mund herausschrie.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war er wieder über ihr und grinste selbstzufrieden auf ihr gerötetes Gesicht und die befriedigten Augen herunter. Plötzlich änderte sich sein Blick und er sah einen Moment verunsichert aus, doch er verbarg es, bevor sie richtig hinsehen konnte.

„Sirius?" sagte sie besorgt, legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und eine an seine Wange.

Er sah sie an und seine Augen schimmerten. „Mione, sag meinen Namen nochmal."

Sofort wusste sie, was los war, und kam seiner Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. „Sirius." Sie küsste ihn. „Sirius, ich will dich, ich will mit dir zusammen sein." Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihr Herz. „Fühlst du, wie mein Herz schneller schlägt?" Er nickte. „Du bist der Grund dafür. Niemand sonst."

Als er auf sie herunterlächelte, sah Hermione, wie sich seine Unsicherheit in etwas anderes verwandelte, etwas, das ihr Herz sogar noch schneller schlagen ließ und einen Schauer der Erregung durch ihren Körper schoss.

Sirius beugte den Kopf und bedeckte ihren Mund mit einem tiefen, verlangenden Kuss, während er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel legte und mit einem langen, weichen Stoß in sie hineinglitt. Sie lösten ihre Münder voneinander, um vor Entzücken zu keuchen, und Sirius stöhnte und ließ seine Augen flatternd zufallen, als sie sich um ihn zusammenzog und ihre Hüften kreisen ließ.

Das war für sie beide zu viel. Sirius packte ihre Hüften und hielt sie still, als er sich auf die Knie erhob und wieder und wieder in sie hineinstieß. Tief, hart und schnell, und sein Blick haftete auf ihrem sich windenden Körper.

„Fuck, Mione! Du fühlst dich unglaublich an", keuchte er und stieß härter, schneller, und griff nach unten, um mit seinem Daumen über die empfindliche Knospe zu reiben, direkt über dem Punkt, wo er sie ausfüllte. Er hielt ihre Hüfte zu seinem stoßenden Körper hoch, und alles was sie tun konnte, war, sich am Laken festzuhalten und zu fühlen.

Hermione spannte die Muskeln um sein Glied an und drückte ihn bei jedem Stoß fester. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in sein schönes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, und er schien sich komplett der Erregung hinzugeben. Ihr Körper bebte, als sich die Gefühle steigerten. Ihr Körper bäumte sich auf und sie zischte seinen Namen, als sie kam.

Sirius stieß noch einmal zu und blieb tief in ihr, als sie ihn molk, und keuchte wieder und wieder bebend ihren Namen.

„Sirius, du musst jetzt gehen!" schimpfte Hermione, doch sie grinste beim Anblick seiner Welpenaugen, als sie ihn zur Tür schob. Es war fünf Uhr morgens, und nachdem sie noch einmal fieberhaft auf ihrem Schreibtisch gevögelt hatten, war sie schließlich zur Vernunft gekommen.

„Nein, ich möchte bleiben", grinste er und küsste ihre Lippen. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, neben dir aufzuwachen, Liebste. Und dich die ganze Nacht zu vö..." Sie hielt ihm schnell den Mund zu und er lachte, als sie errötete.

„Nein, Sirius, wir haben uns doch geeinigt, dass das das letzte Mal war. Ich möchte eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, der nicht ständig auf der Jagd ist." Er wurde ernst, und sofort bereute sie ihre Worte. „Die letzte Nacht war die tollste meines Lebens. Aber Sirius, wir wissen beide dass du nicht willst, dass ich mir für dich das Herz rausreiße."

„Wohl nicht." Er sah sie lange an. „Hermione..." begann er, doch dann schien er sich zu besinnen und beugte sich stattdessen herunter, um sie zu küssen. Sein Mund war zärtlich und doch intensiv, als er sich auf ihrem bewegte. „Mach's gut", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.


End file.
